Rise of the Dark DigiDestined
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: title should give you an idea what it's about. second chapter will introduce them. rated for language and lemons. don't like, don't read. I do not own anything related to Digimon
1. Chapter 1

so I was thinking of revamping the story, change the rest of the dark digidestined's names. hope that's cool with you guys. also decided to combine the first two chapters. I also was delayed on dark digidestined.

* * *

We find ourselves on a Friday as a strange digital portal appears out of nowhere. Eight digimon along with eight humans walk out of the portal, looking over the city.

"So this is another human world?" one boy said to the others.

"Wow, you're really smart," one girl said, though there wasn't any sincerity in her voice.

"Shut up, bitch!" another boy said. "We got a new world to conquer."

"You got it, goggles," another girl said.

The group all laughed evilly as they set off to conquer this new world.

At the same moment at the Kamiya residence, we find Kari watching some TV with her partner Digimon, Gatomon, when all of a sudden a chill runs down her spine worst from when she was transported to the Dark Ocean but on another level of darkness never seen before in the human world or digital world.

"Kari what's wrong?" Gatomon asked as she got off the back of the couch to sit on her partner's lap as big round eyes stare into scare chocolate orbs usually filled with such warmth.

"Don't worry Gatomon, probably just to cold here and need to adjust the thermostat," said Kari as she stood up to do just that.

However, in the back of her mind she can't shake the feeling of dread rising from her stomach as this may be even worst then when the team faced off against MaloMyotismon a few months ago.

'I know Kari is lying to me and if she is acting like this then something bad must be coming,' thought Gatomon as she looks out the windows to see storm clouds gathering outside like a bad omen of troubles to come.

A couple hours after Kari first felt that chill, she was walking with the rest of the original digidestined, including her brother and secret boyfriend TK. Yes, Kari was dating TK. Of course they were keeping it under wraps. If Tai found out, he'd put TK in the hospital and put tracers on all her clothes. Their Digimon were also there too, the girls passing their partners as stuff dolls while the others had their digimon in disguise.

They heard an explosion and saw people running. They heard a few shout about monsters rampaging and destroying the town.

"Sounds like a digimon is causing problems," Tai said as he pulled out his goggles. "Let's go, guys!"

They followed after their leader and saw eight Digimon rampaging, but there were also eight humans there, but what shocked them was not that there were people here, but what they looked like. They looked just like the DigiDestined, but slight differences. The one who looked like Tai had a scar over his left eye, and the one who looked like Matt had a scar over his right. The one who looked like Sora had a black stripe threw her hair. Izzy's double had a stitching on his forehead, and had a look of insanity on his face. The one who looked like Mimi had blue hair with red highlights. The one like Joe had his hair spiked up and looked like a punk. TK's double had a tattoo of a broken cross on his face. Kari's double had a red stripe in hair, and wore darker clothes than the good girl. The shirt had a skull on it, and she wore a spiked choker and wristbands, and her black shorts showed off her crack. These people had Digimon like their own, but they were all black. BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, BlackBiyomon, BlueTentomon, Aruraumon, BlackGomamon, Tsukaimon and BlackGatomon.

"Alright time to show these goody two shoes just whose in charge here," the Tai look-a-like said as their Digimon started running towards their counterparts.

"Alright team time to show these fakes just who their dealing with," Tai said as their Digimon start running to fight as well.

The two teams of Digimon start out even as their power matches their dark count

erparts but just when they think they know what the other is going to do the dark Digimon start fighting dirty as they throw sand in the others eyes to show they will go to any lengths to win a fight even teaming up against just one Digimon as the Digidestined looked worried for their partners.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Matt said as Gabumon got hit with a blue blaster attack by his black counterpart.

"Well, you goody-two-shoes deserve to know who your new masters will be, I guess," the Tai look-a-like said. "I'm Tyler Yagami."

"Max Ishida," the Matt lookalike said.

"Tori Takenouchi," the Sora lookalike said.

"Ian Koushiro," the Izzy lookalike said.

"Momo Tachikawa," the Mimi lookalike said.

"Jack Kido," the Joe lookalike said.

"KT Kaitashi," the TK lookalike said.

"Yami Yagami," the Kari lookalike said.

"I guess you can call us the Dark DigiDestined. We conquered our human and digital worlds, so we came to do the same in another one."

"We'll never let you do that!" Tai said. "Agumon, you guys ready?"

"Always!" Agumon said.

"Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Gabumon Digivolve to... Garurumon!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon Digivolve to... Togemon!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Ooh, we're so scared!" Momo said.

"Dark DigiDestined, let's show these goody-two-shoes who they're dealing with," Tyler said.

"BlackAgumon Digivolve to... BlackGreymon!"

"BlackGarurumon Digivolve to... BlackGarurumon!"

"BlackBiyomon Digivolve to... Saberdramon!"

"BlueTentomon Digivolve to... Kuwagamon!"

"Aruraumon Digivolve to... DarkTogemon!"

"BlackGomamon Digivolve to... BlackIkkakumon!"

"Tsukaimon Digivolve to... Devimon!"

DarkTogemon was purple while BlackIkkakumon was black with a white horn. The fight started right back up. This Devimon was much stronger than the one TK and Patamon fought during their first adventure. While they were all clearly equal in power, the ones partnered with the Dark DigiDestined continued fighting dirty.

"Alright gang, let's leave these goody two shoes while we check out this new world," Said Tyler as they all leave.

Yami was hanging off KT's arm, Momo was shaking her ass while leading Ian away, and Tori shoves her tits around Tyler's arm. The DigiDestined are standing besides their partners in shock at just how they were beaten when the two teams seemed to be just as strong as the other.


	2. dark angels get three

here's the revised chapter two

* * *

The group were all gathered at Sora's place since her place was closest to where they were. Also, they did not want to gather at Tai and Kari's place since their mom might make them taste-test one of her snacks. They were all discussing what just happened and trying to figure out what was going on when TK came up with something.

"Wait, instead of asking what is going on, why don't we just ask Gennai?" TK suggested.

The older kids looked at each other before smacking themselves on the foreheads for not thinking of that. So Izzy pulled out his computer, typing up as he tried to get a hold of Gennai.

"Ah, hello, children, how are you?" Gennai asked, happy to see and speak with the chosen children after so long.

"Not so good, Gennai," Matt said.

"We got beat by some people who looked just like us, only evil, like some punk versions of us," Sora said.

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Izzy asked.

"No, but then again, the universe is endless. From your description, they could be from a parallel universe where you're evil."

"How do we beat them?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. This is new to me. All I can say is good luck to you, DigiDestined."

With that, Gennai signed off as Tai spoke up.

"We're gonna need all the luck we can get."

-meanwhile with the dark digidestined-

"Haha, did you see the look on those goody two shoe's faces when we beat their puny Digimon like ants?" Max said as he laughed but was silenced with a punch to the gut from Tyler as Tori just laughs before grinding her heel into his heel.

"Don't get cocky you punk," Tyler said. "They might wise up and team up to take us out next time but we need to work on making sure that doesn't happen and stop sucking KT's face Yami or I will bitch slap your ass back home." Yami broke her kiss with KT as she pouted at stopping kissing her boyfriend.

"Hehe, we need to just keep the pressure going to break them real good yeah real good, hehe," Ian said with a sinister grin on his face as Momo rubs her body on his.

"The crazy bastard is right, just look at the whimp this me is. If I just breathed on him he looked ready to pass out," Jack said as the group just laughed as they imagined that happening.

"Well, if me and KT can't kiss, might as well go after our goodie-two-shoes halves," Yami said with a pout.

"Look, you can kiss him..." Tyler said, but before she could start he continued. "...But not right now. Wait until after the meeting."

"You're so commanding," Tori said, pressing against his arm. "Maybe we can play later."

"Ian wanna play with Momo, hehehehehe," Ian said as he had a crazy smile staring at Momo's ass.

"Fine! KT, Yami, you two will be going next. KT, make sure you protect my bitch of a sister."

"You know it, Tai," KT said, grabbing her breast. "I'll make sure to watch your sister's ass."

So the group broke apart, everyone except Max and Jack pairing off.

-back with the good DigiDestined-

Meanwhile the new team had arrived as they were called by TK and Kari since they could use the extra help as well as Digimon if the Dark Digidestined team used dirty tricks.

"Wait a minute guys," Ken said. "If they are your darker selves, then if Kari battles this Yami then she could be in trouble since she is weakened by darkness." As he left the rest of it hang in the air as TK instinctively scoots closer to Kari as his protective nature reguarding her takes over.

"Well if these fakes want to get to Kari, then they are gonna have to get thru me and Veemon," said Davis as he stood up while the two angels just sigh at his obvious crush on Kari but she has feelings for TK.

"Then again..." Everyone looked back to Ken. "...That it could be an even ground."

"What do you mean?" Yolie asked.

"Yami is Kari's opposite. Maybe Light works on Yami like Darkness does to Kari."

"That makes sense," Cody said.

"We still gotta find out though," TK said. "We'll have to hope that's the case."

After the meeting, we find Davis walking home alone. He wondered if he really had a chance with Kari. He knew she and TK had a history and showed more interest in the blond than him. As he walks by an ally, he finds a pair of familiar silouettes.

"TK, Kari, is that you?" Davis asked. The figures walked out to reveal what looked like a scatily-clad Kari and evil-looking TK.

"It's KT and Yami... what's your name?" KT said.

"Davis, and you're Kari and TK's opposite!"

"Considering how you're looking at me, you're definitely Daisuke's good look-a-like," Yami said. "Which will make this even more fun than I was hoping."

Before Davis and Veemon could react, dark energy came out of Yami and KT surrounding Davis. See, the DarkDigiDestined could use their dark powers, and Yami and KT could put people in a nightmare that can only be undone if they get beaten or undo it themselves.

"Davis!" Veemon said. "What did you do?"

"Oh, just put him to sleep," Yami said. "Now he'll experience his worst nightmares as long as he sleeps, and won't wake up unless we let him or someone beats us."

"Alright then, Vee Headbutt," Veemon said as he charged at the two Dark Digidestined.

BlackGatomon got in front of his attack as her eyes glowed purple, causing Veemon to get blindsided, tumbling over. When Veemon got back up, he notices the two along with their partners are gone.

'Oh man, I gotta call the others to help out and hopefully free Davis from the nightmare,' thought Veemon as he called the younger team minus Kari and TK, unaware he was doing what they wanted.

Yolie, Cody and Ken with their Digimon partners soon arrived seeing Davis squirming around on the ground as Veemon tried his hardest to help his human.

"What happened?" Yolie asked.

"We were walking home when we came across TK and Kari's counterparts with their partners," Veemon said. "Some weird energy came out and suddenly Davis was out like a light. They said that as long as he was asleep, he would be trapped in his worst nightmare."

"Well, where did they go?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. The BlackGatomon got in front of me, then her eyes were glowing, and I lost my balance. When I got back up they were gone."

"BlackGatomon's eyes glowed?" Ken asked the blue digimon.

"Yeah, they did."

Ken put his hand on his chin, pondering what it meant. He had a very bad feeling about this situation.

'They knock out Davis, putting him in a nightmare, and Veemon says BlackGatomon's eyes were glowing?' Ken thought to himself. 'Why didn't they just finish Veemon off?'

The group heard evil laughter coming from the alley as KT and Yami walked out.

"KT and Yami I presume?" Yolie asked.

"That's right, um... Miyako and Iori?" Yami asked.

"No, Yolie and Cody," Cody said.

"Whatever," KT said. "We wanted to get a few more goody two shoes taken out before heading back to the others."

As he finished talking, Yami snapped her fingers making Veemon stand at attention before turning towards the others.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon said as he hit Armadillomon and Hawkmon making the two digimon fall over as the humans and Wormmon look to see Veemon's eyes are glowing. "Tell me where KT and Yami are so I can beat them and save Davis!"

This shocked the others before Ken decided to restrain him.

"Wormmon stop Veemon!" Ken said.

"Silk Thread!" Wormmon said as threads shot out of his mouth wrapping Veemon in a cocoon immobilizing him as he desperately tries to get free.

"I knew something seemed fishy when Davis was like this but Veemon didn't have a scratch on him."

"Bravo, Kenny," Yami said as she laughed evilly(AN: imagine Jessie's laugh from Pokemon). "BlackGatomon used her Cat's Eye Hypnotism, and when I snapped my fingers, he wouldn't be able to see us, and would see you as Dark DigiDestined. Now, experience your worst nightmares!"

KT and Yami start laughing as they hold their hands as they glow purple before the glow surrounds the younger team, putting them in the same state as Davis. Just as they were about to walk away, Ken jumps back up.

"That's impossible!" KT said. "Aside from the original 8, no one should be able to fight off our nightmare power!"

"Well, if things are the opposite in your universe, then you should know that in this universe, I was infected by Dark Spores and became the Digimon Emperor. I had the dark power long enough to be able to fight off your power."

"Well, guess we'll have to do this the hard way," Yami said as she hugged KT.

"Guess we will!" Ken said, holding his D3. "Wormmon, let's do it!"

"Right!" Wormmon said. "Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Tsukaimon, BlackGatomon!" KT and Yami said in unison as their digimon took center stage. "Dark DigiArmor Energize!"

"Tsukaimon Dark Armor Digivolve to... Negasusmon"

"BlackGatomon Dark Armor Digivolve to... Dark Nefertimon!"

The two looked like Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, but their wings were like tattered bat wings. Also, Negasusmon was blue and silver where Pegasusmon was orange and gold. Also, Dark Nefertimon was black and purple and gold. The stones on her front legs were blue.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon said as he flew down to strike the flying demon horse and his mate, but they dodged easy.

"Silver Noose!" they said. It looked like the golden noose but glowed a bluish silver. They wrapped around Stingmon before he could react.

"Stingmon!" Ken said was shocked.

"Dark Star Shower!" Negasusmon said, shooting dark blue stars from its wings.

"Queen's Paw!" Dark Nefertimon said as blue beams came out the stones on her front legs.

Both attacks hit Stingmon right on the chest, knocking him back so hard he turned back to Stingmon as the shockwave knocked Ken down.

"Hahaha, just like our Kenny," Yami said. "Can't do anything with your friend there to DNA Digivolve."

"It's not over!"

"Oh, but it is," KT said. "Without... Davis there, your digimon can only digivolve to Champion. Alone, you're weak. See ya. We have a victory to celebrate."

KT and Yami got on Negasusmon and Dark Nefertimon, flying off as Ken messaged the other DigiDestined while Davis, Yolie and Cody experienced their worst nightmares.


	3. More Dark Digidestined

here's another revised chapter

* * *

In a love hotel near where Veemon led the younger team into their trap, we find Yami and KT engaged in a passionate lip lock as they feel up the other before Yami breaks the kiss before pushing KT on the bed.

"Wow, your feeling friskier then usual," KT said as Yami smirked before removing her top showing her cupless bra with pierced nipples.

"Well we didn't bring that skank Katorinu or Miyako for our usual threesomes and more but who knows, maybe we can get her copy over here since you wanted to try fucking twins." KT can feel his cock tightening as he imagines two black haired girls servicing his cock at the same time before he feels Yami remove his pants before sucking his cock like her favorite lollipop.

Soon after he cums in her mouth, KT pulls Yami up before throwing her on the bed before looking at her with lustful eyes as he pulls down her skirt to show no panties on underneath.

"Now who was calling Katorinu a slut when you are wearing nothing here?" KT said as he rubs her snatch.

"Oh that is so you could just fuck me whenever you wanted, stud."

Soon as Yami climaxes she says, "Enough now just fuck me hard like a bitch in heat."

"Gladly," said KT as he holds her legs open before slamming his cock in making Yami squeal in delight as her pussy is filled once more.

"Oh so good and so big," said Yami.

The two continued for several hours doing almost every position imaginable and even using some of the toys to spice things up as Yami was secured to the bed in a spread eagle position with a ball gag in her mouth.

"Damn now if that don't look sexy,' said KT as he pumped inside her filled with several loads of his semen while she groaned into the gag while looking at KT with lust in her eyes. "Here we go, gonna cum!" KT said before finishing as he filled Yami with his latest load before collapsing on her body using her breasts as pillows.

-scene change-

We leave the love hotel to arrive at the hospital that Joe volunteered at as the original eight and Ken looking at the others as they were strapped to their beds as their brainwaves were monitered. The other Digimon were there too as Veemon looks down in shame. After Veemon woke up, Gatomon used her own Cat's Eye Hypnotism to remove the suggestions from Veemon. Once he saw them and was told the situation, he initially questioned if they were the real deal or not. A few punches and he believed them. Ken had bandages on his arm and forehead with a bandaid on his right cheek.

Ken growled before punching the wall.

"Ken, be careful!" Joe said. "Your injuries are still fresh."

"I can't believe I let them win!" Ken said.

"You didn't let them win, Ken," Mimi said. "You did what you could."

"And it wasn't enough! They were right. Without Davis, I'm useless. I can't get Wormmon any farther than Champion."

"Ken, you're not unless," TK said.

"And as Yolie's best friend, allow me to do what she would do at a time like this," Kari said. Everyone was confused until she slapped Ken on his left cheek. He turned his head, surprised the brunette had that kind of power in her arms. "Get ahold of yourself, Ken Ichijoji! You think the Dark Digidestined are sitting around moping and feeling sorry for themselves? No, they're preparing to take over our home, and if we're going to stop them, then we need everything we can get! So stop worrying about the past and man up!"

Everyone stood silent as they looked at Kari.

"Wow," TK said, hardly believing his girlfriend could sound like that. Making him more into her.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just... I don't know what I'm going to do. We've lost all our DNA power."

"Actually..." Izzy said, drawing everyone's attention. "We do have someone else who did it before of you guys."

"That's right! Tai and Matt with Omnimon!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we only did that one time!" Matt said.

"Yeah, we don't know how to do it again," Tai said.

"But if we could figure out how to trigger it again, we could stand a chance!" Sora said.

As the team was trying to figure out how to free the younger team, Izzy gets a beep from his laptop showing he has a message or call coming in. Finding an empty room, the original Digidestined plus Ken along with all the Digimon head inside before locking the room as Izzy opens his laptop to show Gennai on the screen.

"Oh ho, hello children. I may have actually found something that you may want to hear, it appears that we had sent a team to look around the different dimensions to try and see what we could learn about them. We came across this one world where it seemed everything was pure evil and not even your duplicates were unaffected and the team was attacked before they were able to send their report back but not a one of them returned with it. That is unfortunately all I can tell you since the report seems to confirm just what you told me about the evil counterparts you faced."

As Gennai finished the Digidestined did not know what to do, Sora cried into Tai's chest while Mimi did the same with Izzy and Kari just leaned on TK.

"Okay now this is really, really bad. We need to find some way to stop them before they destroy this world and conquer it," Joe said. "We need to call in the army, or NATO, or- or-."

"Joe, get ahold of yourself!" Matt said. "You know as well as the rest of us how that would turn out."

"Yeah. It's gotta be us."

"Well, even so what can I do?" Ken asked. "Without Davis, Champion's as far as I can get Wormmon."

"Do I need to slap you again?" Kari asked, raising her hand.

"No! No, I'm good. It's just, if only I didn't give up my crest, maybe I could have been able to evolve Wormmon to his Ultimate form," Ken said.

"Actually, that reminds me, there may be a way to defeat your doubles," Gennai said. "Our researchers, specifically some Taomon and Renamon have found some sort of prophocy, telling of a threat of yin that must be defeated by the yang. While your current level of power is a factor, Ken, it is not the main reason you lost. You battled TK and Kari's doubles."

"So, we have to beat our own doubles?" Mimi asked.

"But how do we do that?" Sora asked. "They can do everything we can."

"You must become more than yourselves. You must take all the power you currently have, and then some. You must maximise your crests' powers, and go beyond what you can."

"Wait, where does that leave me and Tai?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Agumon and Gabumon can already digivolve to mega," Tai said.

"You think Mega is the highest level? It's not. There is another level beyond that, a Super Ultimate level. Very few Digimon have ever reached it. It is such a powerful level, many have never even heard of it. I believe there were items required to reach that level for Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon."

"So we have to get to the next level to win," Joe said.

"That's right, Joseph."

"Well, you guys might not need your crest anymore, but I need to get mine," Ken said. "You all had time to bond with your crests. I didn't. I gave it up before I could get Wormmon to Ultimate."

"Well, when you go to get it, just be careful. Good luck, all of you."

Gennai logged off as Izzy closed the laptop.

-back with the Dark DigiDestined-

The Dark Digidestined were all standing where they came from as Ian worked on the computer as Momo gave him a lapdance. A few moments later, another portal opened up as eight figures, 4 human and 4 digimon walked out. There was a guy who looked like Davis with a shirt that said 'I 3 YAMI!' as he stared at the girl hanging off KT. This was Daisuke, and like Davis with Kari, he was hopelessly in love with Yami, but he went even farther. He'd do absolutely anything she told him to win her love. If she told him to show up to a soccer game wearing a fairy princess outfit, he'd do it without question. Next was a girl that looked like Yolie, but she lacked the hairband and glasses. She had a yellow stripe down her hair and wore nothing but a bikini as she hung her arm around the Ken look-a-like. He was dressed like this world's Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor but without the cape. He also wore goggles on his head like Tyler. Finally the last one was a Cody look-a-like who had spikey hair wearing a shirt that said 'NEED HELP? ASK SOMEONE WHO CARES'. Their digimon looked almost as bad as their partners. The white on Veemon and Hawkmon were black, and the "V" on Veemon's forehead was purple. The Armadillomon was purple while the Wormmon was red. DarkVeemon, DarkHawkmon, DarkArmadillomon and DarkWormmon were their names.

"Welcome, Daisuke, Keven, Miyoko and Iori," Tyler said.

"Sure took your sweet time bringing us here," Kevin said as he squeezed Miyoko's butt, making her moan like a whore.

"The portal can only transport a maximum out 8 humans and 8 digimon," Ian said. "And it takes at least 12 hours to recharge. Now if you excuse me, I need to take care of this butt. Hehehehehe."

Ian smacked Momo's butt, making her laugh as she led him with her butt.

"So what's the situ-? Would you stop when I'm trying to talk?!" Kevin said as Miyoko palmed his crotch.

"Sorry, I just love it when you're mad," Miyoko said.

"Well, go play with KT and Yami, and I'll join you in a bit."

"You got it, my hunk."

Ken smacked her butt as she walked to the devils.

"So, what have we missed?"

"Well, looks like this world has DigiDestined, and they're us. Only they fight on the side of good."

"Yeah, and your counterpart is weaker than you, Kevvy," Yami said.

"Yeah, we beat him in under 30," KT said.

"Minutes?"

"Seconds."

"That is weak. This will be an easy world."

"Don't underestimate them," Tyler said. "If we underestimate them, we will regret it."

"Come on, bro, me and KT put Daisuke, Miyoko and Iori's counterparts in nightmares, and Kevin's double Ken is broken."

"Broken? Broken? That means he can be fixed. We may have cut three of their DNA digimon, but there is still the threat of this world's Omnimon."

"Eh, we got BlackOmnimon, Tyler," Max said.

"Yes, but they are the both powerful. Do not underestimate them."

"Can we hurry this along? I want to play with my bitch."

"Fine! Meeting adjourned. Come on, my bovine bitch. I'm gonna gobble those fat udders of yours."

"Oh, I love it when you say such sweet things to me."

-with Ian and Momo-

"Hehehehe, bouncy booty is mine right now hehehehe," Ian said as he looked at the bound Mimi with a ring gag in her mouth as she looked at him with her head resting on the bed with her tush in the air showing both her lower holes off as the feet were secured to the foot of the bed. Her arms are secured behind her back as her eyes are enflamed with lust for the insane person working his clothes off. Momo sees his erect cock while moaning around her gag as she tries to reach it with her togue coming thru the ring. "Hehehehe, you want it then here it is bouncy booty," Ian said as he shoves it in her opened mouth while playing with her big ass with one hand as the other works her breasts.

Momo moans around the dick in her mouth, loving just how demented her lover is and all the crazy thing he does with her just makes her come back for more, sometimes even including Tori and Tyler when they wanted to spice up things a bit in bed. Before long she swallows his load before he pulls out and sprays her face and tits with the last few spurts loving the slimy feeling on her body before long as Ian lines up and starts fucking her ass. After several strokes he pulls out before pushing inside her pussy making Momo moan as every so often switches which hole he is fucking. "Hehehehe, so which hole will I cum in? The bouncy ass or slippery pussy hehehehehe." Momo loved this random nature that kept her on edge from what her lover was doing. "Here it cums babe," Ian said as he soon cums inside Momo's cunt making her climax as the warm liquid fills her womb. For the next few hours, Ian kept doing several things to Momo as she loved every minuet of it before he finally let her go to rest on the bed right next to him.


	4. finding the crest

revised chapter of Ken finding his crest. DNA for Daisuke and Kevin changed

* * *

We find Ken and Joe in Izzy's room along with the rest of the team with Joe wearing a large backpack as the others look at him in shock.

"What?" Joe asked. "We have to be prepared for anything."

"We know but you realize that when we first went to the Digital World we barely had anything and survived just fine," Tai said as Joe looks to their leader.

"No buts Tai, we were in trouble a lot and I am being prepared for what may come at us. Besides we may find what Agumon and Gabumon need to exceed the Mega level."

"Also we have Gomamon and Wormmon with us to protect us while I find my crest to hopefully tip the scale in our favor.

Both Ken and Joe walked towards the laptop with their digivices held up, "Digiport, Open!" both said as the portal opened up and suck the two humans along with their partners into the Digital world.

As Kevin groaned as he looked at his bitch of a girlfriend Miyako as she blew him in her purple bikini. Soon he came before he slid the bottom aside, plunging his length inside her pussy. He fucked her doggy-style as he spanked her ass.

"Kevin, Miyako get in here!" Tyler shouted.

"Just a minute!" Kevin said as he went faster before cumming inside of her. He made himself decent before he and Miyako entered the room. "What's wrong?"

"Ian detected a digiportal opening. He triangulated the signal."

"It's the same place you dumped your Dark Crest. Well, not exactly. More like coordinates are the same but not exactly the same. Hehehehehe."

"Ken is trying to get his Crest back to go to ultimate. I must stop him."

"It is likely he has back-up. You will need back-up as well."

"I know who should back me up. Hey Daisuke, get your ass over here. We're going after my goody two shoes and whoever he took with him to get his crest. KT make sure to take care of my bitch till I get back."

KT smiled as Miyako ground her pussy on his left leg while Yami did it on the other. Kevin and Daisuke along with their partners walked towards the computer holding their Dark D-3s up. Daisuke's D-3 was black with blue while Kevin's was dark purple with black. The other four young dark digidestined matched their good counterparts but with black instead of white.

"DIGIPORT OPEN," said both teens as they were sucked into the computer to go after Ken and whoever he got with him in search of his crest.

Ken and Joe walked around the inside of the structure hunting for his crest with their digivices providing a light. It took about an hour for them to find his crest.

"My... crest..." Ken said, picking the item up, remember how it brought him back to Wormmon after Davis defeated the Kimeramon Ken defeated.

"Hey, Ken, look," Joe said, pointing to the ground.

Ken looked and saw a tag like the others had before Apocalymon destroyed them. Ken picked the tag up, watching as his crest glowed and entered the tag. He put the tag around his neck, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Ken, you're smiling," Wormmon said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, it's just..."

Ken paused as he remembered how this crest brought him back together with Wormmon.

"Just what?" Gomamon asked.

"Never mind. Come on. We better get moving before the Dark Digidestined come."

They heard blasts as the temple started shaking with dirt falling from the ceiling.

"I think we're a little late on that," Joe said.

"Let's hurry out!" Gomamon said.

The two digidestined with digimon ran out to find something that shocked Ken. There he stood wearing the same thing when he was Digimon Emperor.

'No, this can't be, I... I...'

"Ken, that must be your double," Wormmon said, bringing Ken out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right, that must be it."

The others looked at Ken, having a good idea what was bothing him.

"And look, that looks like Davis," Gomamon said. "But where are his goggles?"

"I'm the leader of the second gen Digidestined," Kevin said, surprising them.

"Wait, where are their Digimon?" Joe asked.

The two saw what looked like a fusion of ExVeemon and Stingmon, but it looked more like Stingmon. Dinobeemon

"Gomamon, Digivolve." "You to Wormmon."

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon Digivolve to... Zudomon!"

"Hahaha, you two think you can defeat me. Hell Masquerade!" Dinobeemon shouted as it disappeared but afterimages appeared before knocking down Zudomon.

"Come on Stingmon we have to help Zudomon," said Ken as Stingmon rose to his feet before attacking Dinobeemon. Using his Spiking Strike attack, Stingmon tries to get to Dinobeemon only to miss every shot.

"Pathetic," said Dinobeemon before punching Stingmon in his stomach making him return to Wormmon.

"Wormmon!" Ken shouted, rushing to his partners side, picking him up like when Kimeramon was defeated.

"Zudomon, we have to hold the line!" Joe said.

"Right, Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon said, slamming his hammer down to shoot lighting, only for Dinobeemon to dodge it easy.

"Ken..." Wormmon said.

Ken was really scared, and not just because of Wormmon's injuries. He turned, and saw the evil smile on Kevin. Images of Ken as the Digimon Emperor flashed through his mind. Turning Agumon into SkullGreymon, creating Kimeramon.

"Irratant BUzz!"

Ken looked, and saw Zudomon get hit right in the chest before turning back to Gomamon.

"Gomamon!" Joe said.

"Looks like you'll never get the chance to digivolve to Ultimate!" Kevin said before laughing as Daisuke did the same.

"Joe, Gomamon!" a familiar voice shouted to the two of them.

They all turned and saw Unimon.

"Aerial Attack!" he shouted as he fired a blast from his mouth only for Dinobeemon to block it.

"Unimon!" Joe and Gomamon said.

"And he's not alone!" another familiar voice said. They all saw Andromon, Leomon and Orgemon.

"Andromon!" Ken said.

"Leomon!" Joe said.

"And... Ogremon?" they said in confusion.

"I'm gonna try to not be insulted with that tone," Ogremon said before throwing his bone at Dinobeemon only for it to get knocked away.

"Should we ask why we see your Digimon Emperor persona over there with Davis?" Leomon asked as he fired his Beast King Fist.

"We'll tell you after we get back," Joe asked. "Can you cover us?"

"Does a Numemon live in the sewer?" Andromon asked rhetorically as he fired his Lightning Blade.

"Alright, then let's go," Ken said as the humans ran, holding their Digimon close. They quickly reached a moniter and transported back.

"No!" Kevin shouted. "Destory those Digimon!"

Unimon fired an Aerial Attack to the ground, creating a smokescreen as they fled.

"This is unbelievable!"

-with the Digidestined-

As Joe and Ken returned, the group saw they were covered with bruises and cuts.

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"We got ambushed by mine and Davis's doubles," Ken said, making the others gasp in shock.

"But I thought it was we were the only ones," Matt said.

"Actually, a portal can only handle so much at once," Izzy said. "Maybe they could only hold the first eight and needed to recharge."

"That makes sense," Mimi said, hugging Izzy. "You're so smart."

"Uh, well, I-I-I..."

"Luckily we were saved by some old friends," Joe said. "Unimon, Andromon, Leomon and Ogremon."

"Ogremon?" they all asked.

"Yes, we had the same reaction," Wormmon said.

"Just don't do it in front of him," Gomamon said. "He said he would try not to take it personally when it was just us."

"Right," Sora said.

"Alright this evil team isn't afraid to fight dirty so until we find a way to send them packing, we need to stay in groups and stay close to each other. Matt, Joe, and Ken are one group. Izzy and Mimi is another, while Sora, Kari, TK, and me are the last group."

Everyone knew that Tai wanted to spend more time with Sora but didn't trust TK alone with his little sister but didn't call him on it since they should be working together to stop this new threat. So everyone called their parents to let them know about who is sleeping over with who as they head out to get some sleep.

-a few minutes ago in the Dark Digidestined lair-

They hear the portal opening as Daisuke and Kevin arrive with their partners but Ken has a scowl on his face, "Where the hell is Miyako? I need that bitch right now." Max just pointed to a room where the sounds of moaning were coming from with two others sets coming from nearby rooms as Kevin imagined Tyler was with Tori while Ian was having another of his games with Momo.

Kevin opened the door to see KT fucking Yami as she made out with Miyako as KT fingered Miyako's cunt, "Bitch get over here, I need that pussy to blow some steam off at my cowardly goody two shoes." Miyako jumped up as her naked body bounced as she sauntered over making her assets bounce with each step before Kevin just smacked her ass as she got close enough making her jump but he caught her before feasting on her naked tits as Miyako wraps her limbs around Kevin's body rubbing her cunt along his clothed erection soaking it in her love juice.

"Get on all fours bitch, time for some fucking," said Kevin as Miyako shivered in his commanding voice before doing as she was told with her face near Yami's as she moans from KT fucking her hard. Kevin slams right in as Miyako squeals from the sudden penetration before Yami brings her into a kiss making both girls moan in each others mouth as the guys are turned on by the lesbian kissing between their girlfriends. "Hey KT, help me make this bitch tighter," Kevin said as he picks up Miyako before spinning her on his cock making her moan before opening her ass up. Yami whines at the lost of KT's cock but helps clean her juices off before walking to the chair as she watches her DNA partner taking two cocks at once.

KT slams right in as Miyako screams in silence from the air knocked from her lungs as both KT and Kevin seesaw in both her holes making both feel tighter. "Yeah KT tear up her bitchy ass with your big fat dick," said Yami as one hand worked her left tit and the other her oozing snatch as KT's semen flows out from his earlier orgasms. The two boys go at it for a good hour as Miyako just limply flops around like a rag doll. before feeling their semen erupt in both lower holes setting her orgasm off before Yami decides to join back in on the fun for a foursome.

* * *

hope you guys like the revision


	5. birth of JewelBeemon

here's another chapter. quite a few things will happen here.

* * *

"Now my double has his crest, which means it's only a matter of time before he gets to Ultimate," Kevin said.

"Or maybe he won't get it for months," KT said. "Remember Devimon didn't digivolve until after we defeated the Light Masters."

"Ugh, those stupid Light Masters," Yami said as she shuddered. "Their goodie good power always made me feel so sick."

"So what should we do?" Jack said.

"Hehehehe, maybe we can make one of the goody two shoe into a slave to work for us. Then I can have two bouncy butts, hehehehehe," said Ian as he imagined having Momo and Mimi as his play things for his games.

"Not bad, Screw loose. So the question is which bitch do we go after first," said Tyler as the guys started to argue about who to go after who.

"I believe Miyako's counterpart, Yolie, would be the most logical choice," Kevin said. "After all, the other three bitches are more able to defend themselves than she is."

"I'd much rather have two Tori's begging me to knock them up, but as you say, it is the possibly the best choice," Tyler said. "Besides, no doubt those guys have divided into groups to better protect each other."

"Oh, yeah, my double's gonna need all the protection she can get, and I definitely need a strong man to pound my brains out," Tori said, rubbing against her man.

"There is just no satisfying you. Kevin, you will go get Yolie tomorrow evening after Ian satisfies that fat ass bitch and looks at where she currently is."

"Got it."

"Alright then, meeting adjourned."

So they left the room, the couples heading to their rooms while Max, Jack, Daisuke and Iori went to their rooms.

Meanwhile, we find Izzy, Mimi and their digimon walking into Mimi's apartment since her folks still live in America where Mimi's dad works. The two also wanted to avoid the barrage of questions from Izzy's mom at why a girl was staying over at their home and if they had protection for sex, at least for Izzy's piece of mind. He was currently working on his laptop trying to think of a way to make sure they could either defeat their darker selves with what Gennai told them of the prophecy earlier tonight as the digimon watched TV.

Mimi meanwhile was in her room wondering if she should just tell Izzy how she feels about him but was worried that he might not like her like she likes him. Looking thru her closet and dresser, Mimi found a way to find out if she was liked back or not.

"Hey, Mimi, I'm gonna order us some dinner," Izzy said. "What would you like?"

"There should be a pizza menu in the drawer," Mimi said. "I'd like a pepperoni pizza with some of those Domino's cheese dots."

"Got it."

So Izzy ordered the pizza, and they only had to wait about 25 minutes for the food to arrive. Izzy paid the man, and Mimi sat down with him as the Digimon had their own cheese pizza.

Mimi smirks as her plan is coming together as the two finished dinner and put the remaining pizza in the refrigerator to stay good in case they get hungry later.

"Hey Izzy, could you close your eyes for me until I tell you to open them again?"

Mimi finished with the dreaded puppy dog eyes that all girls some how seem to know which made Izzy crumble before closing his eyes like Mimi asked him too. The sound of clothes hitting the floor along with Mimi's giggles was all Izzy heard as he wondered what Mimi wanted to show him.

"Okay Izzy, you can open your eyes now," Mimi said in a sensual tone as Izzy opened his eyes before nearly bulged out of it's sockets as he see Mimi wearing a green teddy with a purple bow in front of it with matching thong showing her curvy body off to the Digidestined of Knowledge as some blood drips out of his nose.

Izzy jumped on top of Mimi as he started kissing her on the lips as Tentomon and Palmon stood there watching.

"Why are they trying to suck each other's faces off?" Tentomon asked.

"Oh, I remember this!" Palmon said. "I asked her the same question when me and Mimi-gosh that always sounds so funny- were watching something on TV. She said it's called kissing. It's often done between two people that care a lot about each other. And then there's the accidental kiss which is usually between two people who don't love each other. In this case, it's caring a lot for each other. It's also a very special moment, so we should probably give them some privacy."

"Oh, okay."

So the two Digimon went into another room as their partners went at it. The two humans broke off for a moment for some air.

"Mimi, I love you."

"I love you too, Izzy."

Mimi started rubbing her hands underneath Izzy's shirt, slightly surprised to find some muscles under the shirt despite all the time he works on his laptop. Removing Izzy's shirt, Mimi licks her lips at the six pack that Izzy is packing along with his slightly muscular arms.

"Surprised?" Izzy teased, causing Mimi to nod. "I did some working out with Tai and the others to be of more help in case of a fist fight."

Mimi felt her pussy get moist as she imagined Izzy rescuing her from the Dark Digidestined like a knight in shining armor. While Mimi was distracted, Izzy gently removed the strings holding the teddy on her body letting it pool at her waist as Izzy gets a clear view of her breasts. Carefully he grabs them making Mimi moan as she gets back in the now, working the belt holding Izzy's pants up. Once that is taken care of, Mimi stands up before working Izzy's pants and boxers off letting his 8 inch Seadramon rise from the excitement as Izzy gently grabs the waistband of her thong panties sliding them down showing the small patch of hair above her virgin pussy. Mimi and Izzy both step out of the clothes pooled at their feet as they gaze at each others naked body before they resume making out with each other.

Mimi escorted Izzy to her room before having him lay down on her bed. Mimi got between his legs, and started lathering his cock up with her saliva. After she made sure her drool covered every inch, she opened her mouth.

"Bon appetite," Mimi said before engulfing the Seadramon between Izzy's legs.

Izzy moaned as Mimi gave him the most amazing blowjob he's ever gotten. Okay, it was the only blowjob he's ever gotten, but still it felt a million times better than jerking off. About 13 minutes later, Izzy felt his limit coming close.

"Mimi, I-I'm about to-!" was all Izzy said before Mimi sped up her efforts, causing Izzy's orgasm to come even faster. Mimi tried to swallow everything, but she couldn't. She pulled back as the last four strings hit her. She licked it up and swallowed as much as she could.

"Wait Mimi, while I would want to go further. We have to be stay strong until our darker counterparts are dealt with and returned to their world."

"In other worlds, no sex until this is over," Mimi said as she pouted when Izzy nodded in agreement.

-0-

So the next day after the group got together at the hospital and Mimi told everyone she was dating Izzy now, they walked into the hospital, only to find many workers on the ground and stuck to the wall.

"Wormmon, isn't this from your silk thread?" Ken asked his partner.

"It's from a Silk Thread, but not mine," Wormmon said.

"Your counterpart!" Gatomon said. "He must be here!"

"Oh no, that means..." Kari said, fearing the same thing as everyone else.

As she said this, everyone heard maniacal laughter as Kevin appeared with Dark Wormmon holding a squirmming cocoon.

"Well, well, well, look what the bitch dragged in," Kevin said. "So I get this bitch to turn, and can get three more for the others. And kill my goody-two-shoes."

"You won't take Yolie away!"

As he said this, he charged at his double, punching him in the face before grabbing Yolie, Gatomon using her claws to open it up.

"I came for that bitch, and I ain't leaving without her! Miyako wants a twin sister, and I'm gonna give her one. DarkWormmon, you know what to do!"

"DarkWormmon Digivolve to... DarkStingmon!"

DarkStingmon had red where Stingmon had green and green eyes.

"Wormmon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon said.

"Striking Spike!" DarkStingmon said.

Their attacks clashed as they looked evenly matched. Then DarkStingmon pulled his other arm back, extending his spike.

"Stingmon, watch out!" Ken shouted.

Stingmon noticed this, and dodged, but that left an opening as DarkStingmon did a roundhouse kick to Stingmon's ribs.

As Ken saw DarkStingmon brutally attack Stingmon, he was frozen, not knowing what to do. He looked at Yolie's face as it contorted with fear as she was trapped in her nightmare.

"Yolie... I'm so sorry. If only I were stronger and stopped KT and Yami sooner, you wouldn't be like this. I can't imagine my life without you. I-I... I love you."

As Ken said this, he kissed Yolie on the lips. Then Ken's crest began to glow making Yolie stir as Stingmon glowed as well.

"Stingmon, is that?"

"Yes, let's do it!"

"Stingmon digivolve to..."

Stingmon's black armor came off his body as his body started becoming more sleek and taking a lighter shade of green. Pieces of organic armor on his shoulders and forearms grew out of his exoskeleton. His mouthpiece disappeared, revealing a human face. Various yellow jewels appeared around his body as a staff appeared in his hand.

"JewelBeemon!"

"Wow, Stingmon evolved," said Tai as the others looked on in shock and awe.

 _"Yes Tai, thanks to Ken's crest I have reached my Ultimate form. As JewelBeemon my exoskeleton is hard as gems to keep me safe while I take down my enemies with either my Spike Buster or Shot Claw attacks."_

"DarkStingmon, attack!"

"Striking Spike!" he shouted as he thrust both stingers at the new Ultimate digimon. However, his stingers broke off. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"My turn. Shot Claw!"

JewelBeemon's claws glowed before he struck DarkStingmon, returning him to DarkWormmon as Kevin grabbed him.

"This isn't over, Digidestined!" Kevin said as he threw a smokebomb, fleeing from the scene.

"We need to go after him!" Matt said.

Suddenly a yawn brought everyone's attention to Yolie as she opened her eyes.

"Guys, where did Yami and KT go?" Yolie asked. "And why am I in a cocoon?"

"Yolie, you're awake!" Ken said, hugging Yolie, making her blush. "I was so worried."

"R-really?" Yolie asked as Ken nodded. Kari made a heart sign with her hands, as Yolie mouthed 'stop it'.

"They put you, Cody and Davis into your worst nightmares," Tai said.

"So you guys beat them?"

"Nope," Sora said.

"Know the story of Snow White?" Mimi asked.

"Basic fairy tale."

"You were her, and Ken was prince charming," Kari said, causing both teens to blush.

"So you..."

"Yeah," Ken said with a massive blush. "So what did you see in your nightmare?"

"Well, it was Valentine's day. I walked up to you to give you a box of chocolates. You took the box then threw it down and stomped on it before telling me you hated me. Then I would come home to see you having sex with my sisters and even my mom, declaring I wasn't even worthy to look at you. And, and..."

Yolie wa

s silenced by a kiss from Ken. It only lasted 15 seconds before he pulled back.

"Yolie, I would never do that to you. If I did, you can just kick me in the balls."

The girls laughed while most of the guys shuddered.

"Alright enough with the mushy stuff guys, since we are staying together I think that Yolie should stay with Ken, Matt, and Joe since she will want to stay near her Prince Charming," Tai said.

That earned him a smack to the back of his head courtesy of Sora as the Digidestined of Love just shook her head. Most of the team just laughed at what happened as they realized that their dark counterparts can be beaten as Ken just did it with his and that makes the others take a look inside to see if they can pull out their latent power to help their partners reach the next level.

Meanwhile, back at the Dark Digidestineds' base, Kevin was furious.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kevin shouted as he punched a wall and kicked a chair as Tyler watched and the others hid with the exception of Miyako who stared at her man with worry.

"Kev, calm yourself," Tyler said calmly.

"Calm myself? CALM MYSELF?! MY DOUBLE HAS HIS CREST AND GOT HIS DIGIMON TO ULTIMATE LEVEL! I WILL NOT CALM MYSELF, YOU FOOLHARDY, ARROGANT, PIG-HEADED-!"

He was stopped as Tyler punched him before putting his hand on Kevin's throat holding him against the wall.

"You have no right to call me any of those things. I warned you to not underestimate them, and that's exactly what you did. That goes for the rest of you. If you dare repeat Kev's mistakes, BlackAgumon and I will finish you ourselves."

Everyone started shaking at this.

"This means starting tomorrow until you start taking this seriously, all sexual activities will be limited to 30 minutes a day. I should put you two at 15 minutes."

"But why us, big bwother?" Yami asked in her cutest baby voice while pulling her top to show some boob.

"You and KT failed to end the good Ken. Now he's stronger. Ever hear what doesn't kill you makes you stronger?"

"We get it already," KT said. "We'll take it more seriously."

"You better," Tyler said.

After Tyler finished the meeting, we find Tori clinging to his arm pressing her massive tits against him.

"So hunk, how about some fun before bed?"

"Fine you horny slut, but remember just 30 minuets or no more sex till we finish our goody two shoes copies," Tyler said as he twisted her left nipple making Tori moan in pain and pleasure.

Once in their room the two quickly strip before Tori licks along Tyler's shaft before wrapping it with her EE-breasts as Tyler pinches her erect nipples before giving them a twist.

"Oh yeah baby, punish your naughty slut," Tori said as she get Tyler to orgasm quickly before turning around and shaking her ass.

"You asked for it Skank," Tyler said as he plows Tori from behind while spanking her ass every thrust making her walls tighten. Tori start moaning so loud that Tyler just grabs her discarded panties before shoving them in her mouth, "Your mouth is to suck my cock, not making noises for the others to hear."

The two continued like this for their half hour of sex with Tyler filling Tori with so much that cum that she looked three months pregnant with twins and a fucked stupid expression on her face.


	6. amusement part is dangerous

"Alright then, let's choose who attacks next," Tyler said as the Dark Digidestined were gathered.

"I'll go next!" Miyako said wearing a different outfit. She had purple dark heeled boots with a purple tank top that shows her underboob and a striped skirt. She also wore spiked wristbands and a spiked choker. "That goody-two-shoes humiliated and hurt my man. So I'm gonna get my payback."

"Very well. Go, Miyako."

So Miyako started walking to the exit as Kevin, KT and Yami each gave her a good-luck slap on her backside before leaving the base with DarkHawkmon, ready to destroy the good digidestined.

A week later we find the Digidestined having fun at an amusement park, right now we find Matt at the games booth winning prizes as Joe tries the same with not much luck. Tai was keeping an eye on TK as he walked with Kari, at least until Sora dragged him to the bumper cars where the two shared a car. TK and Kari were riding the Ferris wheel in one car as Yolie along with Ken shared another nearby them as the two younger couples were kissing their lover.

Meanwhile Mimi had taken Izzy to the Tunnel of Love where the two were making out heatedly with Mimi sitting in Izzy's lap with his hands massaging her pantie clad butt with her skirt hiked up. As the two were lost in their moment, they were unaware of the glowing red eyes watching from the ceiling before the sound of a spinning blade followed by a splash and a scream echoes thru the ride.

"Hehe, that will get the bitch to cool off," Miyako said as she exited the building housing the ride with DarkHawkmon right beside her with his own smirk.

As Miyako left the ride, she looked up at the ferris wheel as Yolie and this world's Ken reached the top. She saw red as she remembered this world's Ken humiliating her Ken and swore to make them pay.

"That little bitch, I'll show her!" Miyako said ready to attack.

Before Miyako could attack, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Yami, KT and Tori with their partners.

"What are you guys doing here?" Miyako asked.

"My brother's orders," Yami said. "You and Sora are to kidnap your doubles' mothers while me and KT distract them."

"But I need to pay back Ken's double!" Miyako said.

"What better way than to kidnap his woman's mother?" KT asked.

Miyako suddenly smiled upon imagining the look on her double's face when her mother would turn against her.

"Sounds good to me."

So Yami and KT jumped down as they held their dark D3s.

"Tsukaimon Digivolve to... Devimon! Devimon Digivolve to... Myotismon!"

"BlackGatomon Digivolve to... LadyDevimon!"

"LadyDevimon..."

"Myotismon..."

"Attack!" they said in unison.

"Grizzly Wing!"

"Darkness Wave!"

The two dark digimon released a wave of bats that attacked all the people at the park.

"What's with all these bats?" Tai asked as the Digidestined gathered.

"Yeah, it's still light out," Matt said before Kari suddenly screamed.

"Kari, what's wrong?" TK asked his secret girlfriend.

"I... I can feel dark power," Kari said.

"Wow, so you can't handle the dark," a familiar voice called out. The digidestined turned to see Yami and KT.

"Yami and KT!" Joe said in shock.

"That's right," KT said before pointing behind them. "Along with our partners."

The digidestined turned, and were shocked, especially Kari upon seeing LadyDevimon and Myotismon.

"But we destroyed them," Sora said.

"These are BlackGatomon and Tsukaimon's ultimate forms!" Ken said.

"That's right," Yami said.

However, Yolie noticed a blue Birdramon flying away.

"Is that Saberdramon?" Yolie asked.

"That is. Currently, our Sora and Miyako are going to kidnap your Sora's mom and Yolie's mother."

"What? No!"

"Sora, you and Yolie go save your moms! Joe, go find Izzy and Mimi! Kari, TK, you're on!"

"Right!" the two angels said, confusing the devils.

"Just those two?" KT asked. "Strange."

"They're either extremely confident, or up to something," Yami said.

"Doesn't matter. We'll defeat them, and earn extra fun time."

"You're the ones that will be beaten!" TK said. "Patamon!"

"Gatomon!" Kari said.

"We're on it!" the two digimon said as they glowed.

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to... Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

Sora and Yolie got on their Digimons' backs as they flew off to save their mothers.


	7. angels vs devils

as the title suggests, TK and Kari are gonna fight their doubles. sorry it took so long. only got three voters. the third one was just yesterday because I had to ask for it. people don't seem to like it since while it has lemons, it's not about lemons, so people don't wanna read it. anyway to make up for how long it took, I'll post the birds' battle tomorrow

* * *

Soon all four Digimon take to the sky with their partners watching from the ground.

"Grizzly Wing," Myotismon said as MagnaAngemon activated his sword.

"Gate of Destiny," he said, opening a portal to suck all the bats that Myotismon sent after him.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon said.

"Demonic Arrow!" LadyDevimon said as bat wings appeared on her left arm, getting longer like Angewomon's gloves.

They fired two arrows that cancel each others out in a burst of Holy and Demonic powers.

"Come on MagnaAngemon, you help beat Peidmon, one of the Dark Masters," TK said.

"Angewomon you already beat two LadyDevimon so kick her butt too!" Kari said as their evil counterparts just laughed at what the two just did.

"Myotismon show this weakling just what you can do," said KT, "You too, LadyDevimon," replied Yami shortly after.

"Gladly, Crimson Lightning," said Myotismon but instead of MagnaAngemon it was sent toward Angewomon and struck her behind her back making the female angel cry in pain.

"Angewomon!" Screamed MagnaAngemon as LadyDevimon suddenly appeared behind him, "Watch your own back before worrying about Blondie over there, Darkness Wave."

MagnaAngemon cried out in pain as he to feel towards the ground.

"Grizzly Wing!" "Darkness Wave!" the two virus type Digimon said as they pelted the holy Digimon with both attcks making them revert to Gatomon and Patamon before getting caught in their partners arms.

"Gatomon, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Kari, but they just fight so dirty," Gatomon said in a weak voice.

"Gatomon is right TK, but we let you both down sorry," Patamon said also weakly.

"Don't say that Patamon, we just need to find a way to help you and Gatomon digivolve to Mega level somehow," replied TK.

"Tai... me and TK... we've been dating each other for a while now," Kari said. "We've been keeping it a secret because we were afraid you wouldn't approve. But considering the situation, I thought you should know."

"Kari, we can't give up," TK said, making Kari look at her. "We just confessed to dating each other behind your brother's back. If you can do that, then we can beat them. I have faith we'll defeat them, and can only hope Tai won't kill me later!"

"You're right, TK. If I can tell my brother I'm dating, then I can beat my evil double!"

As they said this, their D3's and partners started to glow.

"What is that light?" KT asked he heard Yami groan. "Yami!"

"Patamon Warp Digivolve to..."

Patamon unleashed a beam diagonally right-up before Angemon shot one to the upper left and MagnaAngemon shooting one upper right as a yellow silouette of the mega appeared. His arms shot out as they turned blue with some gold. Then the rest of his body changed to blue with some gold. Then he got shoulder pads. After that he sprouted 10 glowing wings. As the change completed he let out a bright flash of light.

"Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to..."

Gatomon unleashed a pink beam up light to the upper left before Angewomon let out a beam to the upper right before a pink silouette of the mega appeared. Shoulder pads appeared on her before two wrist bands manifested. Then she got an armor skirt on her. Then armor appeared on her torso. Then 10 wings glowed as they sprouted. As the change completed, she flew before a shield and javelin appeared in her left and right hands respectively. She spun around creating a spiral light before it became an aurora.

"Ophanimon!"

The digidestined were all in awe at the beauty of the angel digimon, including Izzy and Mimi who just got back from being trapped in the tunnel of love.

"You guys warp digivolved," the couple said in unison.

 _"That's right, TK. Confessing you were dating Kari behind Tai's back as well as hoping for Tai's blessing has allowed me to Warp Digivolve into Seraphimon. My power has increased significantly. My Strike of the Seven Stars and Hallowed Knuckle attacks are strong enough to knock down even the strongest demon digimon."_

 _"Your confession, Kari, has allowed you to brush off your weakness to dark energy and let me become Ophanimon. My beauty in this form far exceeds Angewomon, and my Eden's Javelin attack is much stronger than the Celestial Arrow."_

The dark digidestined just attacked them.

"Crimson Lightning!"

"Demonic Arrow!"

However, the angel digimon just waved their hands, making the attacks disappear as if they were nothing.

"Our turn," Seraphimon said. "Strike of the Seven Stars!"

He summoned seven balls of light before striking Myotismon, causing him to revert back to Tsukaimon.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon shouted as she fired a beam of light at Ladydevimon, hitting her so hard, instead of BlackGatomon, she reverted to BlackSalamon.

"You kids of bitches!" Yami shouted, trying to approach them before she suddenly dropped to her knees.

"Yami, you're getting weak because of all this light energy!" KT said. "Let's get out of here!"

KT threw a smoke bomb as Matt rushed in, but saw no sign of them.

"Geez, what are they, ninjas?" Matt asked.

As Seraphimon and Ophanimon returned to Patamon and Gatomon, TK and Kari toward Tai who had his arms crossed and a look on his face. They knew this was coming.

"Listen, Tai, we're so sorry we kept all this a secret," Kari said.

"Yeah, but we really love each other and-," TK started to say but Tai held his hand up.

"It's alright. I understand. I trust you, TK. You care about my sister and I know you won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to. Besides, I already knew."

"You did?" Kari asked in shock.

"Of course I did. I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to know."

"Also I accidentally told him, assuming he knew," Mimi said, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

how'd you like that? confessing that they're dating to Tai was the key to achieving Mega. sorry about the lack of detail in the battle after Patamon and Gatomon became Seraphimon and Ophanimon. but two ultimate demons against two mega angels? no way it'll last very long. anyway, I got the warp digivolution process from an AMV I saw of a PSP game for Digimon Adventure by a guy named Nekro1412 on youtube. so awesome.


	8. good birds fly higher

like I promised, I posted this chapter today to make up for taking so long. hope you like it.

* * *

We find Tori flying on top of Saberdramon and Miyako on DarkHalsemon with smirks on their faces. DarkHalsemon's armor was bronze with red eyes. Its fur was also a darker shade of red from Halsemon. Both dark digidestined imagined the looks on their doubles faces when their moms suddenly turned on them as well as the dark digidestined brutally whipping the good digidestineds' moms.

Before Saberdramon and DarkHalsemon could fly any further, they were stopped by Birdramon and Halsemon with their partners on their backs glaring at their darker counterparts.

"If you want to get to our moms..." Yolie said.

"You will have to get thru us first," Sora finished

"We will gladly do that," Tori said.

"Yeah but we will leave you alive so you can see them as our guys fuck them like sluts before they kill you just for some release," Miyako said before their partners dropped them on a nearby roof. Sora and Yolie were dropped on another roof as the birds flew into the sky to fight.

"We won't let you do that! Birdramon, time to digivolve!"

"Birdamon Digivolve to... Garudamon!"

"Saberdramon, you know what to do," Tori said.

"Saberdramon Digivolve to... Dark Garudamon!"

DarkGarudamon looked like the regular one, but it's claws were red as the feathers were blue.

"Tempest Wing!" shouted both Halsemon and DarkHalsemon as they spun towards each other as their attacks collided in a stand still before flying around each other.

"Wing Blade!" "Dark Wing Blade!" said both Garudamon and DarkGarudamon as their attacks collided leaving just ember that soon were snuffed out.

"Halsemon, turn back to Hawkmon so we can use Shurimon!" Yolie said.

Halsemon turned back as Yolie held up her digivice.

"DigiArmor Energize!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to... Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"

"DarkHalsemon, do the same!" Miyako commanded, as DarkHalsemon returned to DarkHawkmon. "Dark DigiArmor Energize!"

"DarkHawkmon Dark Armor Digivolve to... BlackShurimon, the Shinobi of Deception!" (AN: look up the Shurimon from Digimon Fusion, or for those who prefer the Japanese, Xros Wars)

"Kusanagi!" the both said throwing their big stars, only for them to bounce back. "Ninja Wind!" They both turned into leaves, attacking each other as they rematerialized.

Soon BlackShurimon and DarkGarudamon realized this was going nowhere fast and knew just how to finish the fight quickly.

"Eagle Eye!/Kusanagi!" said the two evil Digimon fired at Sora and Yolie as their partners got in the way, protecting them as they transformed back into their rookie forms. They caught their partners.

"I'm sorry, Sora," Biyomon said.

"They just fight too dirty," Hawkmon said.

"This was too easy," Tori said. "I look forward to your reaction when your mother shows hatred towards you."

"Yeah, my mom never gave me attention because of my siblings," Miyako said. "Now, you'll know a worse pain."

"No," Sora and Yolie said as they stood up along with their partners.

"When I first learned what my crest was, I never thought I could feel love," Sora said. "When Birdramon took a hit for me, I realized I did know what love was, and I did love not only Biyomon, but my mom as well."

As Sora said this, her digivice started to glow brighter than her ultimate.

"It's true my mom doesn't spend as much with me, as I'd like, but she still makes an effort to help all her children," Yolie said. "I love my mother, and sincerely believe she'll always love me no matter what."

Yolie's D3 started to glow as bright as Sora's.

"AND WE WON'T LET YOU TAKE THAT AWAY!" they said together.

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to...!"

Biyomon shot a beam of light to the upper right, then Birdramon to the upper left and Garudamon to upper right before a red silhouette of her mega appeared. Flames engulfed her before the head came out with gold head armor. More feathers grew out the back the headpiece similar to MetalGreymon's hair. Long tail feathers were added to her tail. Bracelets formed on her ankles.

"Phoenixmon!"

"Yolie, I can feel a massive power from both digieggs!" Hawkmon said. "Use them together!"

"Double DigiArmor Energize!" Yolie shouted.

Half of the Crest of Love and Crest of Sincerity spun around as Hawkmon was under it while the Digieggs begun spinning as they slowly came to him.

"Hawkmon, Double Armor Digivolve to..."

The eggs both touched Hawkmon as circles for both Halsemon and Shurimon went up. Halsemon and Shurimon's silhouettes slowly moved toward each other as the images of Biyomon and Palmon with their champion and Ultimates appeared over them. Arms like Silphymon came out as green legs like Halsemon's came out. Then his face was like Halsemon's helmet became a cloth to hide his face with the familiar feather tail. A shuriken on the back with the right half of the crest of love and the left half of sincerity on the chest. Halsemon's wings appeared on under the shuriken.

"Halshurimon, the Sincere Winged Samurai of Love!"

"Biyomon, you look..."

 _"Your willing to keep them from corrupting your mother's heart has allowed me to become my mega form, Phoenixmon. I have become the ultimate form of holy bird digimon. My Starlight Explosion rains down grains of light upon those with wicked hearts."_

"And what happened to...?"

 _"Like Sora, your love for your mother along with being sincere in how you often times feel has allowed me to unlock double armor digivolution. As Halshurimon, I have gained all of Halsemon and Shurimon's stregnths. My Tempest Shuriken will leave you with no escape."_

"We won't be beaten by that! DarkGarudamon, attack!"

"Dark Wing Blade!" DarkGarudamon shouted as she released a darker version of Garudamon's Wing Blade.

However Phoenixmon brushed it off.

BlackShurimon threw its back shuriken, but Halshurimon caught it before tossing it back.

"Tempest Shuriken!" Halshurimon shouted as he threw his shuriken as before a tornado formed, slicing DarkShurimon before reverting him back to DarkHawkmon.

"Starlight Explosion!"

Phoenix rained down beams of light as DarkGarudamon was hit hard. However, unlike the ones before, she turned into a color-revered Yokomon as Tori caught her.

"Sora, I'm sorry," she said before disappear.

Then they noticed Tori was glowing too.

"What's going on?" Tori said as she noticed this. "Miyako, I need you to tell Tai something! Tell him that I always-!"

Before she could finish, Sora disappeared, surprising everyone.

"You two will pay for what you've done to Sora!" Miyako shouted before using a smoke bomb to flee.

"What happened to your double, Sora?" Yolie asked.

"I honestly have no idea. Let's get back to the others, and then check up on Davis and Cody."

So they left to figure out what happened.

* * *

so we see the new digivolution I mentioned, double armor digivolution. goes without saying that Kari and TK can't do this. also, while Miyako's partner just got reverted to rookie, Sora and her partner disappeared. explanations soon to come. and I gave BlackShurimon the designation, shinobi, because let's face it, Shurimon looks nothing like a samurai. he looks more like a ninja.


	9. miracles and kendo boy awake

okay, here's the next chapter. I know I posted one already, but I wanna go on and post this one. and on Sunday, I'll post the next one. hope you'll like. warning. this chapter contains incest. don't like, don't read

* * *

We find the Digidestined meeting up back at the amusement park where they talked about what happened with both battles as the team wondered what happened to Tori.

"I think that when we beat our darker counterparts that they somehow get sent back to their world so all we have to do is beat them to win," Izzy said.

"But me, TK, Yolie, and Ken all beat our darker copies but they didn't disappear like Sora's did," Kari said as Izzy thought about that as well.

"It may have to do with your D3's, since they seem more powerful then our Digivices it may also be the same with your counterparts. I would try to see if beating them again would give the same result as when Sora beat her counterpart."

The group decided to try and see if what Izzy said would work as they headed off to the hospital to see how Cody as well as Davis were doing. The group arrived to see the two with several trays of food as Davis was patting a stuffed stomach as Cody was a bit more dignified as he was eating at a dignified pace but still more then usual.

"Hey guys, what happened? Last I remember was this Yami and KT ambushing me before feeling weird as I was put in a nightmare."

Davis then goes on to tell about his dream as it was Valentines day and he had flowers for Kari but he found her kissing TK as he gave her a better bunch of flowers. Kari then turned towards Davis saying she always loved TK and how she never liked Davis at all. TK and Kari decided to keep their relationship from Davis as he finished his dream before finding a way to gently break it to him.

Cody said that he walked home to find his family killed by the same man that killed his father as his friends just abandoned him after the funeral, which earned Cody a hug from all the girls as the guys said that would never happen.

"Wow so Ken, Yolie, Sora, Kari, and TK beat their darker copies as Sora's disappeared afterwards," Davis said as the others nodded.

-meanwhile-

Miyako stood in front of the entrance to the dark digidestineds' base with a look of dread. Their leader might be as serious as a shark attack, but Tori was able to make even him take a break and have fun. They could all tell Tyler cared a lot about Tori.

She went inside, and saw them all gathered.

"Ah, Miyako about time you got back," Tyler said before noticing something was wrong. "Where's Tori?"

"I... I don't know," Miyako said.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"We were on our way to capture our doubles' moms when they showed up. We had them down, but Sora took her digimon to mega. My double did something called double armor digivolution. I got my tail beat, but Tori and DarkYokomon just... disappeared."

"WHAT?! WHY DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"Ian will try to locate her!" Ian said as he got on his computer. "Found her! She's in... our world?"

"Well, bring her back!"

Ian typed up, but something was wrong.

"I... I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"It says 'UNABLE TO RETURN'. It says that she can't return to this world."

Everyone could see their leader was furious and went to his room to cool off.

Meanwhile at the Kamiya apartment, we find Kari and TK making out with each other as Tai left a warning before heading off with Sora to her home.

"Hey you two can stay alone for the night but don't go to far with Kari, I don't want to be an uncle just yet."

Kari was shaking her head at her brothers warning to TK before removing her shirt and bra showing TK her perky C-cup breasts before removing TK's shorts as well as her boxers letting his dick spring free.

Before TK could wonder what Kari was doing, she silenced him with a kiss to his lips.

"Shhhh Tai just said not to go to far, if we just made sure we came without actually you penetrating me we should be fine," Kari said as TK helped Kari remove her shorts and panties making Kari naked save for the fingerless gloves that reach her elbows. Kari laid TK down on the couch before getting on top on him with her head over his crotch as her pussy hovering over his head.

TK grabs hold of Kari's blossoming ass before pulling it towards his face as Kari opened her mouth to take TK's cock in her mouth as he licks along her folds making the two moan sending vibrations thru both their bodies as they continued to make their lover feel good. After about ten minuets of this, both TK and Kari feel their orgasms approaching as they came with Kari swallowing TK's semen and Kari splashing TK in her juices. Kari laughs at TK's face before licking her juices off loving the mix of their fluids as the pair cuddled together on her bed not bothering to put any clothes on.

-back with the dark digidesinted-

The Dark Digidestined become concerned when Tyler doesn't come out for 30 minutes.

"Yami, why don't you go see if you can help your brother?" KT asked.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I can just join Miyako and Ken. Besides, your brother's been seperated from his woman. He needs someone who cares about him."

"Right. I might not have Tori's udders, but I do have my cute charm, and I know how to work it."

Yami went to dress up. Then once she was dressed, she knocked on her brother's door.

"Ty? It's Yami."

"Come in," came the upset voice of her brother. She opened the door, seeing her brother on the bed, holding a picture of him and Tori beating the HolyEtemon with her original outfit on. "What do you want?"

"I wanna help cheer you up. I may not have big boobs like Tori, but I do know this always gets ya."

Tyler turned and felt his cock stiffen at what he saw. Yami was wearing Tori's outfit from their first trek into the Digital world. She wore the same jeans as Sora but they were cut very short showing her long legs off from all the sports she played. Her hat was similar to Sora's but it was black with horns like a devils on it and black fingerless gloves on her hands. Instead of the yellow shirt Sora wore, Tori wore a black tank top with a broken heart print right over her left breast.

"I know that we fucked this up so this way you can punish me and in a way Tori as well. Just treat me the same as you would Tori," Yami said as she strutted up to her brother.

"If you want to be treated like the bitch then so be it," Tyler said as he swipes her shorts down to her ankles as he roughly fingers Yami's cunt as she moans before Tyler smacks her across her face. "Keep quiet or I will be really rough when I take your slutty ass like the horny bitch you are," Tyler warned her.

Tyler shoves Yami's face into his crotch as she opens her mouth to suck him off before screaming around it as her brother spanks her ass making it red after a few minuets. Pulling Yami off his cock, Tyler puts her in a doggy position while forcing her head down as he slams his slick dick right in her tight ass as Yami bites her bottom lip to keep from screaming out as she know just how sadistic her brother is when punishing a person as he would whip their mom when she tried any of her healthy cooking. Yami just yelps as Tyler just continues to spank her ass as he fucks it hard making sure just to hurt her without making her cum.

As Tai continues, he cums hard inside Yami hard before tying her up and secure a ball gag in her mouth. Pulling a paddle from a bag near the bed, Tai just wails on Yami's ass calling her all kinds of dirty names while punishing her ass even more for the next few hours till it hurt just to even sit in a chair.

* * *

next chapter will not have going beyond limits. but it will be a good battle. I hope.


	10. white knight vs black knight

here's another chapter. no one will win or lose in this battle, but it's something I wanted to do. enjoy

* * *

A few days later, we find Tai and Matt arriving with their partners to the park.

"Hey, Matt," Tai said. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"What?" Matt asked. "You texted me saying you wanted to tell me something."

"Wait, you both got a text from each other..." Agumon started.

"But neither of you sent the text," Gabumon finished for his dinosaur friend.

They realized what was going on after about five seconds.

"It's a trap!" they all said as they got back to back.

Then they noticed Tyler and Max appearing side-by-side with their partners.

"Look at how easy it was to get you both here," Max said.

"Now you will pay for what you did to my woman," Tyler said. "ATTACK!"

"Agumon/Gabumon Digivolve to... BlackGreymon!/BlackGarurumon! BlackGreymon/BlackGarurumon digivolve to... SkullGreymon/ShadowWereGarurumon!"

Tai was shocked as besides a darker version of WereGarurumon was a Digimon that Tai would like to have never seen again for as long as he lived was standing right in front of him, SkullGreymon. Memories of when Tai tried to force Greymon to Ultimate only to see a monster appeared in the forefront of his mind.

"Tai, Tai are you in there?" Agumon asked as he tries to pull on Tai's arm.

Matt could see Tai was out of it, and knew why as he remembered what happened when Greymon Dark Digivolved as he tried to get Greymon to Ultimate the first time.

"Gabumon, Tai's out of it, let's go to Ultimate!"

"Gabumon Digivolve to... Garurumon! Garurumon Digivolve to... WereGarurumon!"

WereGarurumon used his Wolf Claw on his dark counterpart as he used his Shadow Claw. As he got ready to attack again, SkullGreymon attacked the blue werewolf digimon, who dodged at the last second.

"Tai, snap out of it cause I could use some help dealing with these two," said Matt as WereGarurumon was trying to battle ShadowWereGarurumon and SkullGreymon at the same time but was getting beaten around like a ragdoll.

"Dark Shot!" SkullGreymon said as he shot his missle towards Tai and Agumon.

"Tai, get down!" Agumon said, but Tai was frozen, so Agumon pushed him down. "Tai, I know your scared but you need to remember that we got over that mistake when you showed real courage and I became MetalGreymon for the first time against Etemon. Now we need that courage to help Matt and WereGarurumon against these dark imposters of us, so what do you say partner?"

"You're right Agumon, thanks," said Tai as Agumon helped him up and Tai grabbed his digivice. "Let's do it!"

"Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon! Greymon Digivolve to... MetalGreymon!"

"Sorry about that Matt. Just needed to get my head on straight."

"About time now lets get them and maybe send their butts packing like Sora did her double," Matt said.

As he said this, Tyler gained a dark look on his face.

"SkullGreymon, destroy them!" Tyler said.

"Double Dark Shot!" SkullGreymon said as he released two organic missiles.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon said as he released two metalic missles.

"Full Moon Kick!" WereGarurumon and ShadowWereGarurumon said as they kicked each other.

Unfortunately the pairs were at a standstill since their Digimon were at the same level as Tyler was getting angrier and angrier the longer this battle took for him to get some kind of revenge for his woman.

"MetalGreymon, let's de-digivolve and go to Mega!" Tai said.

"WereGarurumon, you two!" Matt said.

"Agumon/Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to... WarGreymon!/MetalGarurumon!"

"So you think you can beat us like that?" Tyler said. "SkullGreymon, do the same!"

"You two, ShadowWereGarurumon!" Max said.

"BlackAgumon/BlackGabumon Warp Digivolve to... BlackWarGreymon!/BlackMetalGarurumon!"

"Great Tornado!" "Black Tornado!"

The two dragon men attack each other with spinning attacks, but were neutralized.

"Isn't this when you guys start fighting dirty?" WarGreymon asked.

"When my Tai lets me go to Mega, he doesn't do that," BlackWarGreymon said. "Besides, I wanna beat you with my own hands."

"Garuru Tomahawk!" the two MetalGarurumon said as they fired their chest missles, creating an explosion which ended with no result.

"This is getting tiresome," BlackMetalGarurumon said.

"Then why don't you resort to tossing dirt in my eyes like you've been doing?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"Because it's not often I get to fight someone as strong as me. I wanna enjoy this."

They charged at each other. WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon removed their Dramon Breakers, entering a fist fight with each other. WarGreymon launched a left jab while BlackWarGreymon blocked before aiming for his head.

Meanwhile, MetalGarurumon and BlackMetalGarurumon fought like earth wolves, clawing and biting each other.

After a few minutes of this back-and-forth battle, the digimon were panting, and actually started laughing. While they were on opposite sides, they were enjoying this battle.

"This is taking too long, Tai," Max said.

"Agreed," Tyler said. "Time for our trump card. BlackWarGreymon!"

"BlackMetalGarurumon!"

"Unite!" they said in unison.

Their digivices changed color, both having dark orange and dark blue.

"BlackWarGreymon..."

"BlackMetalGarurumon..."

"Dark DNA Digivolve to..."

The two spun around before entering a DNA digivolution portal as a purple body of light formed similar to when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon first became Omnimon. BlackWarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's bodies were drawn into their heads as out came black arms like Omnimon's. Once the change finished, a jet-black version of the Transcendant Sword came out of the left arm as the Supreme Cannon formed in the right hand.

"... BlackOmnimon!"

"Tai, if we're gonna get WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve, now's the time!" Matt said.

"Right!" Tai said. "Ready WarGreymon?"

"I'm ready, Tai!" WarGreymon said.

"MetalGarurumon?"

"Always!" MetalGarurumon said.

"WarGreymon..."

"MetalGarurumon..."

"DNA Digivolve to... Omnimon!"

The battle restarted, the two digimon flying up to avoid harming their partners.

"Supreme Cannon!" the two said in unison as they both opened their right hands, releasing the cannons before they caused a huge explosion as a huge dust cloud appeared. The four humans could feel the force created from the explosion.

"Transcendant Sword!/Dark Transcendant Sword!"

They extended their swords as they clashed. The battle was so fast, the humans had a hard time keeping up with their digimon.

"We've never encountered a foe that could make us enjoy battling like this," BlackOmnimon said.

"Same to you," Omnimon said.

As the battle went on, it was obvious neither side would win.

"Tai!" "Matt!" a few familiar voices screamed.

The four humans and two digimon turned to see the Digidestined as Kari is carried by Ophanimon with TK on Seraphimon's back. Flying with them is Sora on Phenixmon as well as Lillymon with Mimi riding with Izzy on MegaKabuterimon's back. Yolie was riding on Halseshurimon's back as Cody rode with Davis on the back of Raidramon with Digmon running besides them. JewelBeemon was flying above Zudomon as Ken and Joe rode on his shoulders. Halseshurimon, Phenixmon, and Seraphimon all attacked as BlackOmnimon jumped back to dodge the attacks.

"Guys stop this and let me handle it," Omnimon said as the other Digimon surrounded him after dropping their partners near Tai and Matt.

"We'll finish this another time," BlackOmnimon said as he carried Tyler and Max away from the fight.

"Can't believe those other digimon interrupted our battle," BlackAgumon said.

"Wow, we've never seen you act so annoyed by leaving a battle," BlackGatomon said.

"That's because these foes were strong," BlackGabumon said. "As our attacks clashed, it was like something inside us awoke."

"Yeah, a need to fight them. To get stronger. To not hold back. It was like nothing I ever experienced."

"Well, you two used up a lot of power, so I wouldn't hold your breathe on fighting again for a while," Tsukaimon said.

"DarkArmadillomon!" Iori said as he entered the digimon's quarters.

"Yes, Iori?"

"It's our turn."

"Finally some action. Let's go."

* * *

so next up is Iori, Cody's double. and yes, I know it's official name is "Omnimon Zwart", but "Zwart" means "black", so it should be fine. also, "Zwart" kinda sounds like "zee wart". also we're seeing other sides to the black digimon. hope you like it.


	11. Cody VS Iori and Davis VS Daisuke

here we go. Cody VS Iori. hope you like it

* * *

Meanwhile we see Cody with TK having a milkshake each as the two looked at each other.

"So TK, are you and Kari dating?" Cody asked.

TK just starts coughing with the milkshake spilling on the table from what was in his mouth.

"What makes you say that, Cody?" TK asked nervous.

"I saw the two of you flinch when Davis mentioned his nightmare that he went thru from Yami and KT."

TK just drops his head at being discovered.

"Yes we are, but please don't tell Davis since we want to break it to him gently."

Cody nodded in understanding as he returned to his smoothie.

Meanwhile, Yolie and Kari were hanging out at the mall, getting a couple froyos.

"Man, this is great, Yolie," Kari said. "With all this Dark Digidestined business, we haven't been able to have any girl time. You and Ken are doing great, huh?"

"Yeah, we are," Yolie said. "We've been doing great. Which reminds me of something I need to ask." Kari turned to her purple-haired friend. "You're dating TK aren't you?"

Kari coughed as she had froyo in her mouth when Yolie said that.

"What makes you say that?"

"You and TK flinched when Davis told us the nightmare Yami and KT put him through."

"Yeah, but me and TK just feel like it's too soon to tell him. He just woke up a few days ago. I'm sure it's the last thing he wants to find out."

"I get it, but you better do it soon. The longer you guys put it off, the harder it'll be down the road."

"I know. We just have no idea how to break it easy."

Meanwhile on the soccer field at their school we find Davis and Ken having a friendly game between the both of them having some fun before taking a break drinking some water to rehydrate.

"Hey Ken, Kari seems even happier lately," Davis said. "Do you think I should try asking her out later?"

Ken thinks back to after Davis told them his nightmare.

 _"Ken, don't tell Davis we're dating," Kari said._

 _"It's not the right time with what he just went through," TK said._

 _"I get it, but you'll have to tell him eventually," Ken said. "The longer you take, the harder it will be."_

 _The three nodded before rejoining their friends._

"Davis, do you think that after all the times Kari has turned you down that it would suddenly change like that?" Ken asked as he snapped his fingers to show what he meant. "I just don't want to see you get rejected again, Davis. You are one of my best friends."

Davis was then thinking about all the times he asked Kari out and while she was polite about turning him down, he seemed to think she had feelings for someone else from her eyes.

As the younger digidestined were finishing their activities, an earthquake suddenly shook the city. Then, after a minute, it stopped.

"Was that an earthquake?" TK asked Cody.

"Yeah, but it was too sudden," Cody said.

"And it stopped way too soon," Yolie said.

"And earthquakes don't just happen without some kind of warning," Ken said.

"Wait a second," Davis said. "Sudden earthquake..."

"Appearing and disappearing without warning..."

"The Dark Digidestined!" they all said at once.

They all rushed out, using their D3's to try and find them.

"Looks like whichever one is causing the quakes is down there," TK said as the girls, Davis and Ken reached them. Then another quake hit.

"Most likely it's Cody's counterpart," Ken said. "That means you're our best shot at this."

"Right. Ready, Armadillomon?"

"Just say the word," the yellow digimon said.

"DigiArmor Energize!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to... Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"

So getting on Digmon's back, he drilled into ground. The rest of them stood guard with their Digimon in case the other dark digidestined planned a sneak attack.

"Well, look what we have here," KT said as Yami was hanging off his arm with an evil grin on her face.

However before any of the Digidestined could have their partners Digivolve, Myotismon and LadyDevimon appeared.

"Darkness Wave!/Grizzly Wave!" they said as the digidestined and their partners were attacked.

When the bats disappeared, they noticed they were missing someone.

"Where's Davis?" Yolie asked.

"They captured him!" Ken said.

"Don't worry," TK said. "He's tough."

"Yeah, he helped us escape MaloMyotismon's illusion," Kari said.

"But KT and Yami are merciless and love to torture people," Ken said. "What if they use Davis's feelings for Kari to torture him? Somehow show what happened when you reached Mega?"

They realized the truth of Ken's words, and feared for their younger leader.

We go to Digmon and Cody as they continue digging till they find Iori with his partner, which looked like a color-swapped version of Digmon with gold drills.

"Well, well, what took ya so long?" Iori mocked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cody said.

"Um, destroying your city from below?"

Cody seethed as Iori just laughed. He brought out his kendo stick as Iori did the same.

"DarkDigmon, destroy the other one."

"You got it Iori!" DarkDigmon said.

"Digmon, keep him from causing the tunnel to collapse!"

"Right, Cody! Gold Rush!"

"Silver Rush!"

The attacks clashed, the vibration causing another crack to appear. Meanwhile, Cody and Iori engaged in a kendo duel, clapping their swords together.

"You lack focus," Cody said.

"Focus? Ha! Focus is for fools."

"Did your father teach you nothing?"

Iori growled as Cody brought that up, swinging with more ferocity. If they had been paying attention, they'd have noticed the pebbles falling from the ceiling as bigger cracks form. However, the two Digmon noticed.

"Cody!/Iori!" they shouted in concern, grabbing their partners and drilling towards the bay before de-digivolving to Submarimon and DarkSubmarimon, which looked like Submarimon, but with black where Submarimon had white.

"Looks like we're taking this battle to the sea," Cody said.

"Fine by me," Iori said.

"Submarine Torpedo!" the two submarine digimon said as they fired super-compressed oxygen, neutralizing each other."Come on, DarkSubmarimon, take out that goody-goody!" Iori said.

"Easier said than done, Iori," Submarimon. "They're just as strong as us."

"Then we'll just have to get dirty."

"Which is kinda ironic, considering we're in water."

Meanwhile, Cody noticed something down in the water.

"Hey, what's that?" Cody asked.

"It looks like ancient digimon language," Submarimon said. "I can't read it."

"Let's take a picture so Gennai can translate it."

As he said this, DarkSubmarimon fired another blast of oxygen at them.

"Maybe you should do that after we kick their butts."

"Yeah."

So the battle continued, as they reared back.

"Submarine charge!" they said in unison.

However just as they were 5 seconds to impact, Iori smirked.

"Now, DarkSubmarimon!"

"Aqua Vulcan!"

He fired a beam at Submarimon, knocking him sideways as DarkSubmarimon hit the side, causing DarkSubmarimon to turn back to Armadillomon and Cody to be floating with his cheeks puffed out as he quickly took air in to hold.

"Aw, I wonder how long you can hold you can hold your breath," Iori said as he and DarkSubmarimon laughed evilly.

Meanwhile while Cody was battling Iori, in another part of the city we find Davis slowly waking up tied to a chair with Veemon struggling right next to him as he sees a smirking KT with an equally smirking Yami was leaning on his arm with a big screen TV behind them.

"What are gonna do to me now?" Davis asked sounding brave but neither teen says anything but Yami pulls out a remote before hitting a button making the screen come alive to the carnival as TK was holding Patamon and Kari doing the same to Gatomon as the two share a look before Kari turns to Tai.

"Tai... me and TK... we've been dating each other for a while now, We've been keeping it a secret because we were afraid you wouldn't approve. But considering the situation, I thought you should know."

Davis unfortunately didn't hear anymore after that as his heart shattered as he slumped in the chair as his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Davis," said Veemon before Yami snapped her fingers as Daisuke appeared from the shadows with DarkVeemon beside him, "He's all yours, and don't screw up or you get punished."

Yami and KT left to have some fun while D-Tai is busy at the base since he wasn't watching them as Daisuke smirks at the easy job seeing the broken boy still tied to the chair.

"DarkVeemon, Dark Digi-armor energize," said Daisuke as DarkVeemon turned into a darker version of Flamedramon, "DarkFlamedramon the fire of Fear."

"Davis we have some trouble here!" Veemon shouted as Davis snapped out of his funk seeing his evil double before turning to Veemon, "Veemon, Digi-armor energize."

"Veemon Digi-armor to... Flamedramon the fire of Courage."

"Flame Fist!/Dark Blame Fist!" they said as DarkFlamedramon released black flames. "Fire Rocket!/Dark Fire Rocket!" They enveloped themselves in fire before crashing as nothing happened.

"DarkFlamedramon time to change!"

"You too, Flamedramon!"

They turned back before DarkVeemon turned into DarkRaidramon which was a white version of Raidramon with silver lightning bolts on the armor. Davis does the same as the two electric Digimon go after each other like a pair of dogs after a meat bone.

"Blue Thunder!/Navy Thunder!" the two electrics said in unison as their thunder clashed.

As the two attacked, Daisuke decided to get his hands dirty.

"DarkRaidramon, attack my double!"

"What?" Davis and Raidramon said in shock.

"Thunder Blast!"

As the attack was fired at Davis, he wondered if everything he's ever done was meaningless. Then...

"Davis, no!" Raidramon said as he took the attack before reverting back to Veemon.

"Veemon!" Davis said as he picked up his partner.

Meanwhile, as Cody felt himself run out of oxygen, he looked again as DarkSubmarimon and Iori fled before looking again at the slab.

'I can't give up!' Cody thought to himself. 'I need to be responsible and get that information back to the team. I can't fall here!"

As he said this, his D3 glowed as both him and Armadillomon were encased in bubbles as he felt himself able to breathe. Armadillomon glowed too.

"Cody, I can feel the power!" Armadillomon said. "Quick use both eggs!"

"Double DigiArmor Energize!" Cody shouted.

Half of the Crest of Knowledge and Crest of Reliability spun around as Armadillomon was under it while the Digieggs begun spinning as they slowly came to him.

"Armadillomon, Double Armor Digivolve to..."

The eggs both touched Armadillomon as circles for both Digmon and Submarimon went up. Digmon and Submarimon's silhouettes slowly moved toward each other as the images of Tentomon and Gomamon with their champion and Ultimates appeared over them. Then out of water came a turbine and dorsal fin like Submarimon's. Drills like Submarimon's harpoons came out of stone. Then one last harpoon came out of water and stone. Now stood what looked like Digmon, but the yellow armor becomes white with a pair of turbines and dorsal fin on his backside for underwater use, with the arms and face becoming like torpedo launchers with said torpedos having drill tips. He also had a cockpit like Submarimon.

"Submaterramon, the knowledgable, reliable guardian drill of the sea and land!"

Cody was suddenly in the cockpit, as he looked in awe.

"Wow, this is awesome," Cody said.

"You got that right, Cody. Thanks to you wishing to be reliable and get the knowledge to the others, I have double armor digivolved to Submaterramon. Not only is my water pressure resistence much higher than Submarimon, but I can drill into underwater walls. I can drill in the water and land. My Torpedo Drill attack is so sharp and deadly, I can break through even the Great Wall of China if I wanted to."

"DarkSubmarimon, attack!" Iori commanded.

"Oxygen Torpedo!" DarkSubmarimon shouted, firing oxygen missles, but they bounced off. "Uh-oh."

"You got that right, and it's my turn. Torpedo Drill!"

He released the torpedoes with high pressure oxygen as they spun and hit DarkSubmarimon, throwing him and Iori out of the water as DarkSubmarimon turned back to DarkArmadillomon.

"Great job, Submaterramon! Now let's some pictures of that wall."

He went close, and Cody took photos of the wall.

Meanwhile, Davis was holding Veemon as DarkRaidramon got ready to finish them off.

"I'm so sorry, Veemon. I really am worthless. No wonder Kari doesn't like me. I've been-."

"Davis, you're not worthless," Veemon said. "You were the only one that was unaffected by MaloMyotismon's illusion. They all care about you. How many times have you and TK helped each other despite knowing you both liked Kari?"

Davis recalled all the times he worked together with TK, and finally realized something.

"That's right. For months, I thought I had been doubting my chances with Kari, but I wasn't. I knew that while Kari cared about me, it was only as a friend. I was trying to trick myself into thinking I might have a small chance with her while knowing I didn't have any. TK's my friend. I shouldn't be upset that he got Kari. I should be happy for them. I need to put my friendship with TK before my feelings, and let Kari go."

As Davis finished saying this, his D3 started to glow as Veemon was enveloped in a bright light.

"Davis, I can feel the power of both Digieggs. Quick, use them together!"

"Double DigiArmor Energize!"

Half of the Crest of Courage and Crest of Friendship spun around as Veemon was under it while the Digieggs begun spinning as they slowly came to him.

"Veemon, Double Armor Digivolve to..."

The eggs both touched Veemon as circles for both Flamedramon and Raidramon went up. Flamedramon and Raidramon's silhouettes slowly moved toward each other as the images of Agumon and Gabumon with their champion, ultimate and mega forms appeared over them. Then two black claws with flames and lightning bolt nails came out of fire and lightning before a lightning bolt horn appeared. Now stood what looked like Flamedramon with black armor like Raidramon, but the claws and horn have changed into lightning bolts with the same spikes from Raidramon on his back and flame decals on the armor.

"Flameboltdramon, the Blazing Bolt of Courage and Friendship!"

"Veemon, you..."

 _"Yes, Davis. Thanks to you putting your friendship with TK before your feelings as well as having the courage to give up on Kari, I have achieved my Double Armor Digivolved form, Flameboltdramon. Now I have the po_

* * *

 _wer of fire and lightning, and my blazing bolt rocket and lightning flame fist attacks, my foes will be shocked at how fast they burn up."_

"I will not let you beat me! DarkRaidramon turn back so we can use our secret weapon!"

DarkRaidramon turned back to DarkVeemon before Daisuke pulled what looked like a silver version of the Golden DigiEgg of Miracles, but the "M" was a "W" instead.

"Silver Armor Energize!" Daisuke said.

"DarkVeemon Silver Armor Digivolve to... DarkMagnamon!"

Now stood what looked like Magnamon, but the blue was darker and instead of gold armor, it was silver armor.

"Silver Magna Blast!" DarkMagnamon said as he fired a flurry of missles.

"Lightning Flame Fist!" Flameboltdramon said as he fired fire and lightning from his hands, which not only stopped DarkMagnamon's attack, but hit the silver digimon. "Blazing Bolt Rocket!"

Now Flameboltdramon charged at him, enveloping him in blue lightning and fire as he rammed into the silver digimon as he reverted back, Daisuke disappeared and the darkness faded as he saw Ken, Yolie, Kari and TK run to him.

"Davis, you're okay!" Ken said.

"Yeah, I'm great," Davis said. "Also, I know about you two."

"What do you mean, you know about-?" TK started to say before he realized what Davis meant. "Oh."

Everyone else soon realized what Davis meant.

"We're so sorry about not telling you the truth," Kari said. "We wanted to find a way to tell you without breaking your feelings."

"It's fine. I get it."

"Well, it'll be okay, Davis," Yolie said.

"Yeah, man," Ken said. "There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, but how will I ever find-? Hel-lo." Davis saw a redhead with a blue shirt and white shorts with green eyes. Davis got up and walked over to her as the others smiled, proud he was already moving on. "Hey, wanna go to the movies?" Then they all heard a loud slap as the gang hissed. Then Davis walked up with a red handprint on his right cheek. "Turns out that fish was a shark."

The gang all laughed at Davis's comment, happy to see he was doing good.


	12. dark confusion

here's the next chapter. sorry I didn't post last week, but I gave you two chapters two weeks ago. plus, we needed more time to build up. hope you like it.

* * *

Later on we find the Digidestined meeting at Sora's apartment since her mom was busy with her flower shop.

"Amradillomon and I found this writing when we were battling Iori," Cody said. "They seemed important so we took pictures to bring back."

The group looked at the pictures as Kari and TK gasp.

"That's my crest!" the two said in unison as they laughed before Matt recognizes his crest as well as Tai's crest.

"So what does this have to do with Kari, TK, Matt, and Tai?" Izzy said pondering what their next move should be.

"Let's see if Gennai has anything," Izzy said, the others agreeing.

They contacted him, seeing he was currently in his younger form again.

"Hello, children," he said. "What's the trouble?"

"When me and Armadillomon were fighting our doubles, we found this underwater," Cody said, showing him the pictures he took.

"Can you tell what they say?" TK asked.

"The only symbols we can recognize are mine, TK, Matt and Tai's crests," Kari said.

"Unfortunately this is a very old dialect and I can only make out a few words on my own. Send me the pictures Cody took and I will have Wisemon help me translate it completely."

Izzy sent copies of the pictures Cody took to Gennai and told the kids good job with their victories so far before signing off.

"I can't believe it!" Tyler said. "We lost again, twice! How does this keep happening?"

Before anyone could speak up, Ian's laptop beaped, and he saw a man who looked like Gennai but with pitch black clothes.

"Hello, dark digidestined," the man said.

"Naigen," Max said. "What are you-?"

"Just checking in on your progress."

"This world has Digidestined too," Jack said.

"Yeah, and seven of them have gone farther than us," Momo said.

"And we lost Tori," KT said.

"She was sent back to our world," Yami said. "Have you seen her?"

"No, but I will keep a look-out."

Tyler looked in the corner, seeing something moving around.

'What the?' he thought to himself.

Only Max noticed his look, and followed his gaze, also seeing what looked like a human figure squirming around.

"Well, I'll be back to check on you again some other time. Farewell."

The dark digidestined ended the call, Tyler and Max wondering who that was they saw in the background.

We find Yami walking thru her world in ruins as fires are around her, her team is laying dead around her as their partners are turning into data with a sinister laugh around her that sends shivers up her spine. "Now it's your turn to share in their fate," the voice said as Yami cradles the dead KT in her lap ready to accept her fate and join the others in death. Suddenly a spear rockets towards her and as it appears to pierce her heart Yami wakes up screaming.

As she calms down, she looks down to see her naked chest still the same as it was when she went to sleep and turns to see an equally naked KT still alive by the up and down motion of his chest.

'It was just a dream, but what a dream,' Yami thought as she pondered what it meant. Yami knew this was crazy, but she actually felt... caring, upset that she saw everyone was dead. She knew it couldn't be that she'd never get fucked by them again. No, it was something else. Something that made her... cry.

"Maybe I should just get a glass of water," Yami said, carefully getting out of bed so as to not wake her lover. As she entered the area where they had dinner, she saw an equally naked Miyako getting a glass. "Mind getting one for me too?"

Miyako nodded before grabbing a glass of water, handing it to Yami.

"Why are you up so late?" Miyako asked. "I didn't hear any grunting sounds from your room."

"I just had a crazy dream. I dreamt that you, Daisuke, my brother, KT, everyone was dead, our digimon turning into data. There was some sinister voice cackling that made me... afraid. As whatever it was got ready to kill me, I held KT's head in my lap, and I cried out of sadness. It was so strange. I've never cared about anything. At least, I don't remember caring about anything. Ever since our battle with TK and Kari, I've felt strange. I think I felt sorry for that Davis guy when we showed him the video of the fight."

"Wow."

"What about you, Miyako? Why are you up?"

"I had a similar dream too. I was entering my families apartment and as I walked in I found my siblings all dead. I was so shocked I screamed before searching for my parents only to find them dead in my room. What could it mean Yami?"

"Not sure, Miyako, but we need to keep this to ourselves. Big brother is already stressed as it is since they sent Tori back to our world somehow."

Yami was concerned for her sister in all but blood.

"So you girls have had strange dreams too?" a familiar voice said as they saw Miyako's boy.

"Kevvy, have you been having weird dreams too?" Miyako asked as she hugged him.

"Yeah. I dreamt I... I..."

"You what?" Yami asked.

"I didn't kill Osamu directly. I wished he was dead and the next day, I was running in the road, a car came at me, and he pushed me aside."

"But I thought you killed him in self-defence."

"I know, but for some reason, this seemed so real, and in the dream, I cried instead of laughing like I remember."

"Whatever's going on, we need to keep it secret from my brother. He's already in pain without Tori."

"Well, he and Matt seemed focused on something when we talked to Naigen, like they saw something that's got them suspicious."

The three wondered what happened before Yami spoke up again.

"You know what, it might just be anxiety," Yami said. "I'll sleep on KT's dick, see if that helps."

"Same with me and Kev," Miyako said.

"Alright."

They wished each other good night as the girls kissed and groped. Yami went in with KT on his back as Yami put his dick in her pussy. She put her lips on his as she fell asleep.

We find Miyako laying on the bed as Kevin plows into her pussy while suckling her boobs as Miyako moaned under him.

"What's wrong love?" Miyako asked between moans. "You're not usually so gentle with me."

"Sorry, just with my dream I wanted to show just how much you mean to me Miyako," replied Kevin as he leans down to kiss her as she returns the kiss.

"Enough talking and fuck me now," said Miyako as Kevin got back to plowing inside her.

After nearly an hour the pair flips as Miyako rides Kevin cowgirl style making her boobs flop around as she uses her hands to steady herself as she bucks her hips or grinds them on his erection.

"Miyako, gonna cum soon!"

"Me too Kev, inside me. I want it all inside me!"

After a few more bucks caused both to climax as Kevin filled Miyako before she collapsed on top of him and together quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

how did you like that guys? Miyako and Yami had dreams where they were sad to see people dead, when they aren't supposed to feel that way. Kevin dreams instead of being directly responsible for his brother's death, he was saved by his big brother after wishing he was dead. why? stay tuned to find out.

also, wanted to upload this in the morning, but Hurricane Matthew knocked out our power and the messed the cell tower. on a somewhat related note, just like Matt Ishida nearly ruined Digimon for me by taking Sora, Hurricane Matthew kept me from seeing yesterday's power rangers and ultimate spider-man.


	13. Pixie Battle

here's the next battle of dark digidestined. hope you like

* * *

We find Momo standing atop a building, looking at all the people going about their happy lives.

"Pathetic," she said. "Ready, Aruraumon?"

"You know it, Mimi," she said.

"Well, then, digivolve!"

"Aruraumon digivolve to... DarkTogemon!"

The purple cactus appeared on the street, people fleeing for their lives as it started to spray needles.

Not far from where Momo was causing trouble we find a frustrated Mimi and a worried Palmon walking out of a computer store, with Palmon wearing a hoodie that Mimi owns.

"Ugh, what am I suppose to get Izzy for his birthday coming up Palmon?" Mimi asked the plant digimon

"Mimi, just relax," Palmon said. "You already know that Izzy loves you and will love what ever you get him. Just give him something from your heart.

"Oh Palmon," Mimi said before she dropped to her knees to hug her partner.

"Ahhhhhh, monster cactus attack!" a woman screamed as she ran by the pair making Mimi and Palmon startled by what they heard.

"Could it be?" both said before running in the direction the woman came from to find DarkTogemon punching a building as Momo smiled from another building nearby.

"Ready Palmon?"

"Ready Mimi! Palmon Digivolve to... Togemon!"

"You know what?" Momo said. "Let's skip this embarrassing champion battle, and go for how high we can go."

"Fine by me!"

"Togemon Digivolve to... Lillymon!"

"DarkTogemon Digivolve to... DarkLillymon!"

DarkLillymon had blue and purple where Lillymon had pink and green.

"Flower Cannon!" they said together, forming cannons before firing at each other.

"You will pay for hurting my friend!" Momo said. "Thanks to you, our leader is furious! He wouldn't share me with my Izzy!"

"You're the ones hurting people!" Mimi said. "Look at the children!"

Momo turned and saw a little girl crying while holding a teddy bear.

Soon as she lays eyes on the crying girl her head starts to hurt as she remembers helping Dark-Togemon going to her ultimate level for the first time.

~Flashback~

We find a younger Momo as Lucemon is attacking the city trying to find the eigth child and DarkTogemon is knocked on her back suddenly her crest starts lighting up when Momo swore she wouldn't let Lucemon force his way of thinking onto the people of Earth as DarkTogemon digivolved to DarkLillymon only to get knocked into a coma by Lucemon as Momo was captured as well.

~End of Flashback~

'What was that? Why did I see that, when I remember something else happening?' Momo thought before she remembers the team beating Lucemon in his Satan mode but then some drills getting shot into their minds as they screamed in pain.

As Momo held her head in pain, DarkLillymon got ready to fire a Flower Cannon at Mimi when she felt pain in her head. She held her head with one hand, causing her cannon to go off course, hitting a billboard.

"Oh, no, look out!" Mimi shouted, rushing to protect the little girl, using her body to shield her.

"Mimi!" Lillymon shouted as she fired her own cannon, destroying the billboard.

"Vicious Vine!" DarkLillymon shouted, attacking Lillymon as she fell to the ground before reverting back to Palmon.

"Palmon!" Mimi rushed over, cradling her partner in her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me," Palmon said. "Are you and the little girl okay?"

"We're fine."

The little girl in question walked up to the human digimon pair, looking a little scared.

"Aren't you one of those thingies?" the little girl asked.

"They're called Digimon. Palmon's a nice one."

"Thank you for saving me."

"It's just what we do," Mimi and Palmon said together as they held the little girl close.

As Momo gets ready to launch the finishing blow her head starts to throb as she holds it in her hands, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

DarkLillymon turned to see her partner passed out on the ground and flies down before picking Momo bridal style as she sneers at her good counterpart and her partner.

"We will finish this another time weakling," DarkLillymon said as she flew off carrying Momo making the two look on in shock at what just happened as the young girl hugs Mimi.

"Yeah, big sis won!" the happy little girl said as Mimi smiled at the girl but couldn't help but frown. However in her head, she wondered what happened to make her double pass out.

"Lulu, where are you?!" an adult voice shouted.

"Mama?" the little girl asked as a woman appeared.

"Lulu!" The little girl and adult ran to each other as they hugged one another. "Ah! One of those monsters!"

"Mommy, it's okay. That's a nice one. She helped save me, along with that nice girl."

"I'm Mimi, and this is my partner, Palmon. Not all Digimon are bad."

"Well, thank you for saving my little girl. I work at the local computer-manufacturing company, and we need experts on computers to help test the new prototypes."

"Digimon aren't computer experts," Palmon said. "We come from a digital world, but that doesn't mean we're experts. Just because you live in the human world doesn't mean you're experts on the human world, does it?"

"Well, I suppose not."

"Wait, did you say you were looking for someone who's good with computers to help test?"

"Yes, we would send you a prototype of the laptop, and ask for some feedback in the coming weeks."

"Well, my boyfriend's birthday is coming up, and he's really into computers. We just started dating, but I've been having a hard time figuring out what to get him."

"We can send it to his house, if-."

"No. His birthday is next week, and I..."

The older woman knew what she wanted to do.

"Okay. I'll send it to you, and can send you some wraping paper to wrap it in."

"Can I give some ideas on the wrapping paper design?"

"Sure."

So Mimi quickly drew up the design, and gave it to the lady.

Not long after Mimi and the family went their separate ways, we find DarkLillymon arriving at the DarkDigidestine's base as she carries her partner inside before laying her on the couch as Ian walks up and places her head on his lap as he runs his hands threw her hair.

"Bubble butt okay?" Ian asked DarkLillymon as she explained to the team what happened during their fight as Tyler put his finger on his chin in thought.

'Damn, first Tori gets sent home and now Momo is passing out from a headache, something needs to get checked out,' Tyler thought as he motioned for Max to follow him.

We find Tyler and Max out on the balcony as Tyler punches a nearby board making Max wince a bit at his friends rage since D-Sora was sent back to their world. Most of the girls had been doing what they could to keep him calm and it worked to some degree.

"You saw what I did when Naigen asked for an update, right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, something was moving in the background," Max said. "What are you thinking Ty?"

"I think Naigen may have seen Tori and is doing something to her. Meanwhile I am here trying to take care of our goody two-shoes!" Tyler shouted at the end making Max wince as he wonders what to do.

"You think Naigen is behind all of this?"

"Yeah Max, and I think he may be behind something else. Did you have dreams were things turned out differently then we remember from when we were in the Digital world the first time."

"Yeah now that you mention it. Something as been off for a while."

"We need to be careful around Naigen but keep up what we were doing before."

Max agreed before the two headed inside.

(with the digidestined)

"Ah, man, this was exhausting," Izzy said as he walked into his home after a long day at work. He turned his lights on, only to find...

"Surprise!" the digidestined and digimon shouted making him jump in surprise.

"Guys, you remembered?"

"Of course," Tai said.

"I wouldn't forget my boyfriend's birthday," Mimi said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Soon the pizza came, and everyone dug right in. 30 minutes later, they brought out a cake with his crest and...

"Hey, that's me!" Tentomon said, blushing at being chosen as the picture on the cake.

So after laughing at Tentomon's reaction, the gang sang the birthday song and Izzy blew out the candles.

"Hey, Izzy, open my gift," Mimi said as she handed him a box with wrapping paper that had his and her crests on it.

Izzy opened the gift, gasping at the sight.

"This is- I- How'd you get this? The release for these aren't for another three months."

"Well, the other day, me and Palmon were searching for a gift when my double was attacking. As we battled, she held her head, and then she suddenly passed out. A little girl was there, and her mother is apparantly part of the company, and offered the computer as a gift to a computer expert to test it and give feedback."

"Thanks, Mimi. You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to do it, to show how much you mean to me."

They kissed as everyone sighed happily for them, except Sora and Tai who stood awkward, unaware of their mutual feelings.

Soon Izzy's old laptop dings meaning he has someone wanting to chat with him, opening it up he finds Gennai on the screen.

"Hello children and happy birthday Izzy," Gennai said.

"Thanks, Gennai," Izzy said. "What's up?"

"I have translated some of the message that Cody and Armadillomon found in their fight. Apparently for Agumon and Gabumon to reach their next level Kari and TK will have to travel with Tai and Matt somewhere in the Digital World in order for their items to appear."

"So me and TK have to go with our brothers so they can get strong enough to be the other versions of them?" Kari asked as Gennai nodded his head.

"However there is more of the message we still haven't translated so we may even know where they are located yet."

"It might be best to wait until we have a more concrete idea where to look before we go all over the digital world to find something," Tai said. "We need to be prepared for any eventuallity."

Everyone agreed with Tai. If Tyler and Max attacked again, they would need Tai and Matt to beat them.

"I'll contact you when I have more information," Gennai said. "Until next time."

So Gennai logged out and Izzy closed his computer. Then everyone else handed out their gifts, knowing they needed to enjoy the peace while they can.

After everyone but Mimi had left, she was helping Izzy get his home cleaned while smiling at the opportunity for her second present. "Well everything seems to be in order so you don't have to stay anymore Mimi," said Izzy walking towards her with a trash bag full of garbage. "Actually Izzy, I have one more present for you but I need you to sit down and close your eyes," said Mimi as Izzy wondered what kind of gift Mimi had for him that she couldn't show the others.

As Izzy did what she asked, Mimi gave both Tentomon and Palmon a look that said she wanted some privacy with Izzy for this so the two Digimon nodded their heads before going in to one of the side rooms. Mimi quickly strips off her clothes before posing provocatively in front of the genius. "Okay Izzy, you can open your eyes now," Mimi said sensually as Izzy opened them before nearly getting blasted back with a nose bleed.

Mimi was bending in front of him with a half cup purple bra with a green bow between her breasts that are threatening to pop out of the bra with a matching thong sinking into her ass. "Mi-mi-mi-mimi, w-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-y-you d-d-d-doing?" Izzy asks his girlfriend, "I wanted you to have one last present since I love you so much, I wanted you to have my virginity," Mimi sincerely told Izzy as she moves to sit on his lap.

"But what if you get pregnant?" Izzy counters not ready to be a father and not wanting Mimi to carry that burden while they are fighting. "That's why I have these and I am on the pill silly," said Mimi pulling out a box of condoms from her purse. "Izzy, please let me do this for you," said Mimi nearly in tears as Izzy hugs Mimi for comfort. "If it means that much to you then I would be honored to be your first."

Mimi hugs Izzy to her bosom before standing up and helping Izzy out of his clothes before bobbing her head along his dick making it harden in her mouth. "Damn Mimi, you seem to always get better at that," Izzy moaned out while running his hands thru her hair. "Of course, I do it because I love you," Mimi replied as she used her hand to keep Izzy hard before getting back to work.

However before Izzy could climax, Mimi stopped and opened one of the condoms as she slips over Izzy's cock. "If we are gonna do this then I think you are a bit over dressed for the occasion, Mimi."

Mimi just smiled as Izzy said this before she got up and moved a bit away shaking her ass at Izzy. Then she starts dancing to some imaginary music while moving seductively as Izzy watches Mimi move. Soon her arms reach behind her back as Mimi removes her bra letting her breasts jiggle free from their lacy prison. After a few shakes of her tits, Mimi then turns around to shake her ass while her thumbs hitch the waistband of her panties slowly teasing them down her legs showing her dripping cunt.

Mimi lets her panties drop to the floor before walking back to Izzy as she straddles his lap guiding his condom covered dick to her entrance. "Wait, are you really sure you want to do this? Once we do this there is no going back," Izzy asked Mimi as he grabbed her waist to hold her still.

"I think that is all the reason I need to do this Izzy. You care about what I want above your own pleasure and I couldn't be more sure about anything else," said Mimi as she kissed Izzy on the lips before slamming herself down screaming into the kiss as her hymen rips apart. Izzy just holds Mimi close to his body as he kisses her tears away while giving Mimi a chance to adjust to his sudden intrusion. "I'm fine Izzy, you can move now," said Mimi as she started to grind along his lap.

Grabbing her waist once more, Izzy starts pumping her on and off his dick making Mimi moan and whimper as she feels full before losing the feeling. "Prodigious, this feels so good."

"I k-k-know, I feel the same Izzy," replied Mimi as she crashes her lips against his in a sensual kiss while Izzy's hands reach up to grab Mimi's breasts further heightening her pleasure as Mimi took over moving herself along Izzy's joystick. After nearly 15 minuets Izzy feels weird between his legs, "Mimi something is happening."

"I think I know Izzy and I am nearly there too. Let's do this together," replied Mimi as she bounce got more erratic as Izzy starts pumping himself inside as well. The two scream out as Mimi climaxes on Izzy's lap and couch while Izzy fills the condom inside Mimi making her feel warm inside. The two collapse on the couch but not before Mimi slides out of Izzy and removes the used condom eagerly swallowing the contents before throwing it in a nearby trash can. "Yummy, we will be doing this more often after we deal with those evil versions of us," said Mimi snuggling up to Izzy on the couch as the two fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

so let's recap this chapter. Tyler and Max are suspicious of Naigen. Momo sees something happening she remembers differently. Mimi got Izzy an awesome computer. Gennai says that TK and Kari need to go with their brothers to find the items needed for the next level. Mimi gives Izzy her womanhood. anyway, left a poll for who to strike next. please vote on the poll and I'll post it in two weeks. please vote.


	14. TK and Cody VS KT and Iori

okay, then, next battle is TK and Cody VS KT and Iori. this will be good.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, we need to double down on the digidestined," Tyler said. "KT, Iori, you're next."

"What?!" Yami shouted. "But Ty, if they lose, then-."

"Listen, Yami, I'm not a fan of this either, but your brother and I agreed it was the best choice at the moment," Max said.

"KT, Iori, you're to fight with DNA Digivolution."

"Right," the two said, but KT walked up to Yami, giving her a kiss. "Don't worry, Yami. I'll make sure to win... for you."

Yami felt strange at his words. After her dream, KT said he had a similar one.

We find Iori and KT with Devimon along with DarkAnkylomon, where Ankylomon was yellow he was purple colored with a black underbelly instead of purple.

"Ready Iori?"

"Ready KT."

"DarkAnkylomon..."

"Devimon..."

"Dark DNA Digivolve to... DarkShakkoumon!"

DarkShakkoumon was black in the usual white places and the silver and gold were swapped as well as tattered wings similar to a Devimon. The two ordered their combined monster to attack the city around them.

Meanwhile we find TK and Cody walking thru town with their Digimon in their backpacks as they were ready for an attack any day now.

Hearing the sounds of a fight the two look at each other before running off to the sounds before finding a dark version of their DNA Digimon terrorizing the city before they get their Digimon out to fight back.

"Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon!"

"Ankylomon..."

"Angemon..."

"DNA Digivolve to...Shakkoumon!"

Suddenly the two mechanical beings started fighting but quickly realize they were at a standstill.

"DarkShakkoumon, attack my double!" Iori said.

"Dark Kachina Bomb!"

"Cody!" TK shouted, standing in front of him.

"TK, don't!" Cody said, getting in front of TK. "I lost my dad! I'm not losing one of my best friends!"

"And I'm not letting you die either! We're gonna beat them, no matter what!"

As they said this, their D-3's glowed as they hit Shakkoumon, causing him to glow.

"Shakkoumon Mega Digivolve to..."

The sun on Shakkoumon's body started turning as its body opened up, revealing an Angemon with a helmet like Ankylomon's head and spiked armor all over, including light armor on its ten wings. As he raised his hand, a medieval flail modeled after Ankylomon's tail appeared in his hand.

"...AnkyloAngemon!"

"Wow," the two digidestined.

" _TK, Cody, your desire to protect each other has allowed me to Digivolve into AnkyloAngemon. I possess all the holy might of a mega angel and the raw power of 10 Ankylomon. You better hope my Holy Hammer doesn't connect, or you're done._ "

"DarkShakkoumon, don't falter!" Iori commanded.

"Destroy them!" KT said.

"Chaotic Spirit!" DarkShakkoumon shouted, firing a green version of the Harmonious Spirit. However, AnkyloAngemon blocked it like it was nothing.

"My turn. Holy Hammer!"

AnkyloAngemon started twirling his mace as it powered up with holy power. Once it was fully charged, he swung it at DarkShakkoumon, causing an explosion that reverted DarkShakkoumon to a black Upamon and Tokomon.

"We're sorry, Iori..." the black Upamon said.

"We failed..." the black Toko said before they disappeared, their dark Digidestined starting to do the same.

"KT!" screamed a voice as the four turn to see a teary eyed Yami riding DarkNefertimon arrives and scrambles to KT before hugging him tightly to her body as his feet start to fade away.

"Sorry Yami, looks like I won't be keeping that promise to come back to you," KT said as Yami's tears start flowing freely down her face.

"It's okay, but I will make sure they pay for this KT," Yami said as she smashes her lips against his as KT fades away with Iori fading soon after. as Yami cries her eyes out at her lost lover.

Yami got on DarkNefertimon before turning back to TK and Cody.

"Get ready, you two, I will avenge my KT," Yami said.

However, TK and Cody looked like they wondered what that was all about. It seemed like they geniually cared for each other, which they did not expect.

Meanwhile, as Yami and DarkNefertimon returned to their base and DarkNefertimon returned to BlackGatomon, Yami went to her room and ripped off her clothes before flopping on the bed, crying her eyes out.

"Yami's upset," Kevin said.

"Don't need to ask to know how it went," Miyako said.

"Damn Digidestined, doing that to my little brother," Max said.

"And making Yami cry," Daisuke said as he attempted to cheer Yami up. He went in and immediantely the sounds of pummeling and animals in pain could be heard before Daisuke was crawling out. "I see she doesn't want my help."

"Yeah, like Daisuke knows how to help a girl," Miyako said. "What Yami needs is some girl power to cheer her up and as her best friend, sometimes lover, it's up to me. You don't mind, do you babe?"

"No problem, just wake me up in the morning," Kevin replied as Miyako kissed him on the lips before skipping into Yami's room as she locks the door so none of the boys, especially Daisuke can come in.

Miyako finds Yami crying into her pillow before sitting next to the crying girl as she rubs her back. Yami lifts her head to see Miyako comforting her before kissing her on the lips.

"I know you'll miss KT but let me help ease it a bit," Miyako said as she kissed Yami back while stripping her of her clothes. Once naked, Yami helps strip Miyako as the two lay down facing each other.

"Thanks Miyako, I could really use the company," Yami said as she leans to lick at her friends left breast.

"Oh, right there Yami. I am more then glad to help you while we deal with these goody two shoes versions of us," Miyako replied as her fingers find Yami's pussy making the remaining devil moan around the nipple in her mouth. Several hours later we find both Yami and Miyako covered in a thin layer of sweat as they embrace in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

and yet again we see a different side to the dark digidestined. and Yami's upset that KT is gone. and we see TK and Cody help Shakkoumon Mega Digivolve to AnkyloAngemon. the change is kinda like when Lillymon blooms out of Togemon. and here's a list of Dark Digidestined sent back and Digimon that went past their show limits.

Dark Digidestined sent back

Tyler  
Max  
Tori (X)  
Ian  
Momo  
Jack  
KT (XX)  
Yami (XO)  
Daisuke (XO)  
Iori (XX)  
Miyako (XO)  
Kevin (XO)

Digimon Going Beyond TV Limit

Biyomon- Phoenixmon  
Patamon- Seraphimon  
Gatomon- Ophanimon  
Wormmon- JewelBeemon  
Veemon- Flameboltdramon  
Armadillomon- Submaterramon  
Hawkmon- Halshurimon  
Shakkoumon- AnkyloAngemon

and sorry for not posting this last Sunday like I said I would. some things came up and I only now remembered


	15. Joe VS Jack

hey sorry this chapter took so long. my family gets crazy at the holidays, my grandma wanting to make sourdough bread for everyone, my dad coming to visit. I get to see him other times of the year, but Christmas is the only sure time. he and I are gonna go see Star Wars Rogue One on monday, so that'll be fun. anyway, hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, time for the next fighter," Tyler said.

"Any volunteers?" Max asked.

"I'll do it!"

They turned to see the one who volunteered was Jack stepped forward with wicked grin on his face.

"If I figured my spineless double out, he is their teams medic and with him out we can wear them out before finishing the job."

"Sounds good, we could use an advantage since they sent a few of our team back to our world," Tyler said.

He then looks towards the room where Yami has shut herself since KT was sent back to their world with only Miyako being able to enter without getting beat up by the distraught Yami. Even Momo was unable to enter the room.

Jack decided the docks would be the best place to attack, take out some ships.

"Let's go, BlackGomamon!" Jack said.

So they went out to the bank.

"BlackGomamon, Digivolve to... BlackIkkakumon!"

So they rode off to the harbor where there were tons of ships, including some battleships.

"Perfect. Time for Ultimate."

"BlackIkkakumon Digivolve to... DarkZudomon!"

DarkZudomon had purple skin, yellow furr, a red shell, and a gold hammer. It started smashing ships as the workers ran in fear. He was spotted however by

While Jack and DarkZudomon were attacking the docks, Izzy with Tentomon in his backpack were tracking an energy surge before the sounds of metal getting bent attracted their attention. Izzy looked in shock at the dark looking Zudomon attacking the docks, Izzy then quickly pulls out his phone sending a text to Joe since he knew that Joe would be in school at the moment.

"Tentomon, we need to slow him down till Joe and Gomamon can get here," Izzy said as Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and then grew to MegaKabuterimon as he flew right at DarkZudomon.

Across town Joe sees he received a text before turning white as a sheet at the message before running out of class with Gomamon in the satchel on his shoulder.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Gomamon whispered so only Joe could hear him.

"Izzy found my dark copy attacking the docks and we need to get there quick," Joe replied as he unlocked his bike before speeding down the sidewalk towards the docks.

"Shouldn't our doubles have shown up by now, Jack?" DarkZudomon asked only to feel lightning hit his back. "About time you sore excuse for a- giant bug?!"

"This bug has a name!" Izzy said.

"It's MegaKabuterimon!"

"So where's my wimpy double?" Jack asked.

"He's on his way! We just happened to be in the area. Hit him again!"

"Horn Buster!" He fired off his ultimate attack, intent on seriously injuring him,. However, DarkZudomon raised his hammer as the attack entered the hammer. "What just happened?"

"Don't you know electricity is attracted to metal?" Jack asked. "That's why lightning rods are made out of metal, not plastic."

"Vulcan's Hammer!" DarkZudomon shouted, hitting the red insect head-on as he reverted back to Motimon while Izzy grabbed him.

"Oxygen Torpedo!" said a familiar voice as DarkZudomon was blasted back by two oxygen torpedoes as Submarimon and Cody arrive at the scene as Submarimon's hatch opens to reveal Cody.

"Sorry for being late, but Joe said he was stuck in traffic so we decided to back you up," said Cody as he helps Izzy and Motimon to safety as Submarimon was battling DarkZudomon.

However about half an hour of dodging and evading attacks DarkZudomon strikes Submarimon across his nose making him de-digivolve back to Armadillomon as Cody rushes to save his partner.

"This is annoying, waiting for my goodie self," Jack said. "Let's just destroy them now."

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

Jack smirked until he realized the attack did not come from his digimon. Looking, he saw Joe on Zudomon's shoulder.

"About time, now the real fun can begin," DarkZudomon said.

The two digimon clashed their hammers against each other. After a few hits, Jack and DarkZudomon smirked as they figured out what to do. DarkZudomon gets his hammer underneath Zudomon's hammer before smacking it away till it crashes into an oil tanker sailing by catching it on fire from the metal hammer causing a spark as it hits the ship. DarkZudomon then smirks before punching Zudomon in the chest making the large Digimon collapse into the water before reverting back to Gomamon.

"GOMAMON!" Joe shouted as he swam to his partner.

"Help! Help!" Jack turned to see a little girl near the oil drowning. "Help! Help!"

Jack held his head as the girl continued crying out.

 _"Jack, save me!" little KT shouted as he was drowning._

 _"Hang on, KT!" Jack said as he jumped in the water to save KT. Then he saw BlackIkkakumon digivolve into DarkZudomon._

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon said as he summoned fishes to save the girl as Joe got to Gomamon. However the fish swam away. "What happened?"

"The water's got too much oil because we let the hammer be knocked out of your hand," Joe said. "Hang tight!"

Joe started swimming to the little girl as Gomamon started swimming after his partner.

As they got to the girl, the fire was about to reach them when Joe's digivice and Gomamon glowed bright.

"Do it Gomamon!"

"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to..."

Gomamon shot out a gray beam towards the upper right before Ikkakumon shot to the upper left and Zudomon to the upper right before a silouette of his mega appeared. Armor appeared on his left shoulder, a helmet, armor on his right shoulder. Then two spiked balls appeared on his back. Then got some color as he pounded his fists together, firing the spiked balls.

"...Vikemon!"

"Gomamon, incredible."

" _You're willingness to take responsibility for what happened has allowed me to digivolve to my mega form, Vikemon. Beware my Arctic Blizzard and Mjolinir, or you're dead._ "

"Arctic Blizzard!"

He fired a cold wind that froze the fire as Vikemon lifted the girl up to her parents.

"Isn't that one of those monsters?" the mom asked.

"He's a good one," Joe said. "And he's my partner. Get to safety."

"Thanks, viking walrus!" the little girl said as they ran.

"Viking walrus? How am I a viking walrus?"

"Well, your name is Vikemon and you kinda look- OUT!"

"Kinda look out? What does-? Oh, right!"

Vikemon blocked a hit by DarkZudomon's hammer.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

However Vikemon channeled it into his spiked balls.

"Viking Axe!" He summoned a pair of axes, attacking DarkZudomon. "Viking Flail!"

He shot his spiked balls before hitting DarkZudomon square in the chest, reverting him to Bukamon.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Bukamon said as he vanished.

"Hey, you! I need you to tell my friends something!"

"What?"

However before Jack could give his message, a portal opened behind him as a claw attached to a chain appeared thru the portal before closing around him and Bukamon dragging the two back thru as the portal closed.

"Why did that thing seem so familiar?" Joe quietly asked as only the newly de-digivolved Bukamon looked up to his partner.

"Not sure Joe, but we will find out and beat them just like everyone else."

Joe smiled before nodding his head as the two joined Izzy, Cody, and their partners.

* * *

so how was that? looks like there are some similarities between the digidestined and their dark counterparts. and what did Jack want Joe to tell the dark digidestined? anyway, got a poll for the next battle. please vote

Dark Digidestined sent back

Tyler (O)  
Max (O)  
Tori (X)  
Ian (O)  
Momo (O)  
Jack (X)  
KT (XX)  
Yami (XO)  
Daisuke (XO)  
Iori (XX)  
Miyako (XO)  
Kevin (XO)

Digimon Going Beyond TV Limit

Biyomon- Phoenixmon  
Patamon- Seraphimon  
Gatomon- Ophanimon  
Wormmon- JewelBeemon  
Veemon- Flameboltdramon  
Armadillomon- Submaterramon  
Hawkmon- Halshurimon  
Shakkoumon- AnkyloAngemon  
Gomamon- Vikemon


	16. Mimi VS Momo

here's the next chapter. while Kari and Yolie VS Yami and Miyako won, jxafan forgot and ended up writing for Mimi VS Momo, but we figured out a way to make it work. here you go.

* * *

Later that day we find the digidestined at Yolie's home to discuss what happened with D-Joe.

"So your counterpart wanted to you to tell his team something?" Davis asked.

"But before he could some chain thing appeared out of nowhere and yanked him and his partner?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, whatever he wanted to tell me, someone else didn't want us to know," Gomamon said, having digivolved back to Rookie earlier.

"I wonder what it was he wanted to tell us," Joe said. "It was like he was under some spell and beating him broke it, letting him remember something important."

"I wonder what it was," Matt said.

"This is not prodigious at all," Izzy said.

Kari hugged TK as he wrapped his arm around her, comforting the scared brunette as Ken did the same for Yolie. Tai didn't call TK out on it because he understood the situation. The Dark Digidestined were somehow being manipulated and whoever was behind it didn't want them to know. Or at the very least not yet.

"Alright so whose next to take on these goody two shoes versions of us?" Tyler as he looked towards the room where his sister Yami has shut herself in since KT was sent back to their world. "I want another crack at the bubbly little princess and her weed of a partner," said Momo with a glare on her face as Momo remembers leaving the battle between her and her counterpart in this world on pause because of a really bad migraine.

"Fine, but I don't care if you have another of these headaches or not. Either take her out or don't bother coming back," said Tyler as Momo understood as she walked out, but Ian was looking sad at her retreating butt. "Bouncy-booty," he said in a small whisper hoping his girlfriend would be alright despite his cold and crazy attitude.

Momo decided to go right after Mimi. She pulled out her phone, texting a number.

"I hope Tai and Matt find their new power," Sora said.

"Yeah," Mimi said. "Everything seems to circle around there huh?"

"Yeah."

A couple hours ago, Gennai contacted them, telling them more information.

 **"Everyone I have something. We were able to find a riddle. To save time, I'll give you the short version. To reach the next level, you must return to where your journey began."**

 **"Where our journey began..." Matt said.**

 **"Wait, do you mean...?" TK started to ask, earning a nod from Gennai.**

 **"File Island," Tai said.**

"I just hope they make it back okay."

"Do you mean Tai or Matt?"

"Don't."

Then Sora's phone beeped.

"Hold on, I got a text from..." Sora looked in disbelief. "...You?"

"What? That's impossible, I'm right here and haven't touched my phone."

"It's your double. She says to meet her at the botanical garden alone."

"But that's my number. How did she...?"

"Their phones must somehow be connected to ours. They have the same numbers. Which means..."

"Anytime we talk on our phones or text, they also recieve it."

"This is bad. I'll find one of our friends and you get to the botanical garden."

"Right. Ready, Palmon?"

The digimon popped out the backpack.

"Ready, Mimi!"

So they split up.

We find Tai, Matt, Kari, and TK in Tai's room as each of them has a back pack on their back.

"Okay so we don't know how long this will take so we have some supplies that we may need to stretch them if it takes a while searching the island," Tai said.

"We'll be okay Tai, we can Digivolve and look around from the skies or run around really quick on the ground," said Agumon as the other Digimon agreed making their partners smile.

"Wait!" screamed Sora as she entered the room, Tai was shocked that Sora showed up just before they left.

"What's up Sora?" Tai asked.

"We got trouble. I was walking with Mimi when I suddenly got a text from Mimi's phone. It looks like the Dark Digidestined have the same numbers as us."

"Explains why our cell phone bill was higher than usual," Matt said, causing everyone to glare. "Sorry. But that's real bad. What now?"

"Well, unless we defeat the dark digidestined, they'll know when we contact each other."

"Well, we'll get the power to stop ours," Tai said.

Sora smiled before she looked over Tai's shoulder to look at the others as they got the message and left the two alone in the room.

"Look Tai, I know that you have Matt, TK, and Kari there with you but for me if you could be careful out there, but more importantly if you could just make sure to come back to me."

As soon as Sora finished talking she wrapped her arms around Tai's neck as she kissed him on his lips pouring all her feelings into that kiss. The need for air became to much for Sora as she had to regrettably end the kiss as a thin trail of saliva connected their lips.

"Well with a send off like that, I'd better come back or I have to kick my own ass," said Tai as Sora giggled before kissing his cheek.

"You better," said Sora as she left with a sway of her hips making Tai watch her butt as the others walked in with knowing smirks at Tai's face.

"Alright, time to go. DIGI-PORT OPEN!" said Tai as the four humans along with their Digimon partners headed back to File Island where their journey as Digidestined began.

Meanwhile we find Ian typing on his laptop worried for Momo as she fought her good copy, a ding on his laptop displays a set of coordinates for the digital world.

"Tyler, you might want to see this!" yells out Ian as the remaining DarkDigidestined show up, minus Yami, seeing the coordinates for where they arrived in the Digital world.

"Do we know who went there?" said Tyler as Ian typed several things into his laptop as a picture of Tai, Matt, TK, and Kari showed up wearing backpacks with their partners looking around in the foliage.

"Good, we need to have a rematch before the rest of their goody two shoes friends crashed the party," said BlackAgumon as Tyler smirked at his partners enthusiasm.

"That skank is gonna be sorry for her boy toy sending KT back," said Yami as she finally came out of her room with tears streaks on her face.

"You got it girlfriend," replied Miyako as Yami hugged her back.

Tyler, Max, Yami, and Miyako all hold their Digivices at the laptop as Tyler says, "Digiport open," sucking the four into the laptop and transporting them to the Digital World.

Meanwhile, we find Mimi and Palmon arriving at the botanical gardens. And they saw D-Mimi out in the open and her partner Aruraumon.

"Just so you know, no matter what happens, this time, only one of us will walk away from this," D-Mimi said. "Aruraumon!"

"Right! Aruraumon Digivolve to... DarkTogemon! DarkTogemon digivolve to... DarkLillymon!"

"We're gonna defeat you! Palmon!"

"Right! Palmon Digivolve to... Togemon! Togemon Digivolve to... Lillymon!"

Both plant digimon went straight to their ultimate level and the battle began.

Lillymon and DarkLillymon were going at it. Lillymon did a flying roundhouse kick as DarkLillymon ducked, kicking her good double between her legs before punching her face.

"Lillymon!" Mimi shouted before getting tackled by her double.

"Should you really be looking away?!" Momo said before pulling Mimi's hair.

"Oh, it's on!" Mimi said, rolling over as she slapped her.

After a while, we find a girl wearing some headphones as she dances around oblivious to the fighting monsters around her as she waters the plants.

"Dark Flower Cannon!" said DarkLillymon as she aims at the female worker, but Lillymon sees this as she flies down shielding the woman from the impending attack. The woman turns to notice Lillymon as she takes the attack head on before de-digivoling back to a weltered looking Palmon as the woman runs out screaming finding the sinister version of Lillymon in the air as two girls are fighting some ways away.

"Palmon!" Mimi shouted, throwing Momo off of her before running to Palmon, cradling her partner in her arms. "Palmon, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Mimi," Palmon said. "Are you okay, Mimi?"

"I'm good. I can't believe I let it happen again!"

"Mimi..."

"This is just like when you first became Lillymon. If I had been stronger then, Myotismon wouldn't have turned you to stone. If I had been paying attention, you might not have had to shield that girl and gotten hurt."

"Mimi... even if you did, it wouldn't have changed a thing. We're partners. I'll be there for you always."

"Palmon..."

Suddenly, Palmon started glowing as Mimi's digivice did too.

"Palmon Warp Digivolve to...!"

Palmon shot a beam of light to the upper left, then Togemon to the upper right and Lillymon to upper left before a green silhouette of her mega appeared. Two whips appeared in her hands, then a cape formed. Then she flipped as she gained more colors.

"...Rosemon!"

"Palmon's Mega form..." Mimi said in awe.

 _"Yes, with your sincere and gentle heart, I was able to become Rosemon. My Rose Rapier and Forbidden Temptation attacks will leave you breatheless."_

"DarkLillymon, attack!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Rose Rapier!" Rosemon thrust her whip forward, destroying the attack like it was nothing. "Ivy Hug!"

Vines came put from the ground, wrapping around Lillymon before she was pulled down.

"Beauty Shock!" she shouted, hitting DarkLillymon before wrapping her whip around her. Then she shocked the dark ultimate before she reverted to a darker Tanemon.

"DarkTanemon!" Momo shouted as she caught her partner.

"I'm sorry, Momo," she said weakly as she faded away. Momo had a vision.

Tentacles wrapped around her body and her friends. Then drills went into their souls as they felt dark power envelop them.

"Now, you are my servants. You will take control of the worlds you protected. Then we will take another world."

"Yes, Master," the dark digidestined said together before the giant took the form of a young Gennai.

"Now, I will have my revenge against the digidestined."

"Mimi the person using us... wants revenge against you!"

"What? Who is it?"

Before Momo could tell her, she was grabbed by a tentacle, just like Jack had been. But Mimi had gotten another piece of information.

Meanwhile the tentacle that grabbed Momo appears in a dissolute world in ruins as Momo and DarkTanemon is thrown on the ground roughly. DarkTanemon is then taken away and placed in a cage along with the other Digimon as Momo tries to save her partner but a tentacle grabs her by the neck as she is dragged in another direction. When Momo looks to where she is getting carried towards, Momo is shocked as she finds Naigen sitting on a bound Tori as he smacks her ass with a whip. On the wall behind is Jack, KT, and Iori all with whip marks along their bodies as well but they couldn't defend themselves with their arms chained above their heads.

"Well it seems that another failed to do a supposedly mission," said Naigen as he starts whipping Momo making her scream in pain as the others watch on wishing they could help their friend.

"Y-y-you won't w-w-w-win, the others w-w-w-will stop you," replied Momo showing defiance while her body feels weak from the abuse she just received.

"Hahahaha, you think the rest of those fools could defeat me with my new power!" said Naigen as his body starts to rip before it changes into a monstrous form as Momo screams in shock as her world turns black from fear.

* * *

oh boy things are getting intense, huh? you're probably wanting to know the monstrous form, but won't tell you. that would be spoilers. next chapter will focus on the siblings and new digidestined.

Dark Digidestined sent back

Tyler (O)  
Max (O)  
Tori (X)  
Ian (O)  
Momo (X)  
Jack (X)  
KT (XX)  
Yami (XO)  
Daisuke (XO)  
Iori (XX)  
Miyako (XO)  
Kevin (XO)

Digimon Going Beyond TV Limit

Biyomon- Phoenixmon  
Patamon- Seraphimon  
Gatomon- Ophanimon  
Wormmon- JewelBeemon  
Veemon- Flameboltdramon  
Armadillomon- Submaterramon  
Hawkmon- Halshurimon  
Shakkoumon- AnkyloAngemon  
Gomamon- Vikemon  
Palmon- Rosemon


	17. Kari and Yolie VS Miyako and Yami

as the title suggests, another DNA pairing will digivolve. anyway sorry it's been so long. meant to post like a month ago but I forgot. also life happened

* * *

Meanwhile, as Izzy was on his computer with the new digidestined as an alert went off for a digigate they did not open. He saw it was Tyler, Max, Yami and Miyako.

"Oh, that's not good!" Izzy said. "Guys, Tyler, Max, Yami and Miyako just went to the digital world! You have to get there now and stop them!"

"But we need Tai, Matt and Kari to deal with Tyler, Max and Yami," Davis said.

"We might not be able to send them back to their world, but we can at least slow them down," Ken said.

"Alright, since we're agreed..." Cody said.

"Send us in!" Yolie said.

So the new Digidestined left to stop the dark digidestined.

Meanwhile, the four siblings landed on File Island

"Greetings my friends," said Centarumon from a cliff not far above where Tai and his group were looking around.

"Centarumon! It's good to see you again," said Kari as the four approached the regal digimon.

"Gennai has told me why you are here and I know what you seek, follow me," said Centarumon as he walked off with the four following closely behind the centaur as they made small talk, unaware of the threat that just arrived on another part of the island.

"Here we are, my friends," Centaurmon said, leading them to a temple.

"How the heck did we not notice this temple?" Tai asked.

"No offence Centaurmon, but are you sure this is the place?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I mean it looks so new," TK said.

"Understandable, but it is indeed the place. Now follow me." So they followed the digimon as they saw carvings including with their crests. "Now this is a very ancient dialect. I suppose back during the time of the digital world's king."

"The digital world had a king?" Kari asked.

"Of sorts. I don't know much about it myself. Very few know. Anyway from what I can tell, Light and Hope must unlock the doors for Courage and Friendship. They have to go alone and find their new powers."

They approached two doors, one with the crest of Light and Courage, and another with Hope and Friendship. Kari and TK held their D-3s up, opening the doors.

"Good luck, guys," TK said.

"Better come back or Sora will bring you back as a zombie and kill you again," Kari teased.

"Haha," Tai said.

So they went inside, the doors closing behind them.

Meanwhile, the Dark Digidestined were on a mountain as Tyler noticed something through his binoculars.

"A temple?" Tyler asked as they looked through it. "That must be where they are."

So they had their partners digivolve to DarkAquilamon, DarkNefertimon, BlackMetalGarurumon and BlackWarGreymon. However...

"Positron Laser!"

They ducked out of the way as they saw the new digidestined standing there.

"We won't let you get through!" Yolie said.

"Fine by us," Tyler said.

"DarkAquilamon... BlackGatomon... DNA Digivolve to... DarkSilphymon!"

"BlackWarGreymon... BlackMetalGarurumon... DNA Digivolve to... BlackOmnimon!"

So BlackOmnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode went at it as did DarkSilphymon against Submaterramon and Halshurimon.

Suddenly an explosion rocks the temple surprising Kari, TK, and Centarumon as the two Digidestined along with their partners run outside the temple to see what caused the explosion.

"Kari look there," said TK as he pointed to show BlackOmnimon with his sword and cannon out ready to attack.

"That's not all TK," Kari said as she too pointed out to show Imperialdramon in Fighter Mode running towards the dark DNA Digimon as the two fought shaking the surrounding area. The two share a look as they bring up their digivices as they want to help their friends give their brothers all the time they need.

Kari and TK arrived on the scene, and what a scene it was. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and BlackOmnimon were duking it out as Submaterramon and Halshurimon were fighting what looked like Silphymon, but with black where it usually had white.

"Everyone!" Kari shouted as DarkSilphymon got distracted, allowing Halshurimon to push the dark DNA digimon off.

"What's going on?" TK asked.

"Izzy found another digiportal opening, and sent us here as back-up," Cody said.

"Kari, we need to form Silphymon and send Yami and Miyako back," Yolie said.

"Got it!"

So Halshurimon and Submaterramon digivolved.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Aquilamon... Gatomon... DNA Digivolve to... Silphymon!"

"Ankylomon... Angemon... DNA Digivolve to... Shakkoumon! Shakkoumon Mega Digivolve to... AnkyloAngemon!"

"We'll help Imperialdramon!" AnkyloAngemon said.

As the New Digidestined were fighting, Tai and Matt were walking inside the temple trying to find what they came here for. Suddenly the ground started to shake as the two stumbled but managed to stay on their feet as they shared a look with each other.

"Looks like we were followed," said Tai as Matt nodded his head.

"Hopefully Izzy sent Kari and TK some backup, but we need to hurry Tai."

Sharing a nod both boys start running further into the temple before they reach a split in the path as one side bears the crest of Courage and the other bears the crest of Friendship.

"Looks like we have our own paths to follow," said Tai as Matt just laughed before saying.

"Yeah, so what else is new. See you on the other side." With that said Matt went down his path in a sprint as Tai did the same as their feet echoed in the temple, neither aware that the other was enveloped in light as they went on their trial.

Meanwhile, Silphymon has just been knocked down by DarkSilphymon, the shockwave knocking down Kari and Yolie too.

"Finally I'll get revenge for what happened to my KT!" Yami shouted.

"We were protecting our world..." Kari said as she stood up.

"If protecting our world is a sin..." Yolie continued.

"WE WILL BEAR IT TOGETHER!" they said together as their D-3s glowed.

"Silphymon Mega Digivolve to..."

Silphymon jumped through a hole as she was enveloped in a bright glow. Silphymon's hands glow with red light and pours it over herself. The feathers on her arms go inside her and she spreads her slimmed down arms out, causing them to sprount back out from her back as armor forms on her forearms. Her legs start thinning out and gaining armor, similar to what's on her arms. A metal strap forms around her chest as a cross appears on her back with a strap. The visor glows as it turns more avian with red eyes and wings poking out. The glow dies down as a pack of arrows appear on her right hip and a sheathed sword on her left. She pulls the sword out as she cuts some ice monsters before resheathing it as a falcon perches itself on her right arm. She is seen standing on a rainbow bridge.

"...Valkyrimon!"

"So pretty..." Kari and Yolie said.

" _Yes, Kari and Yolie. Your bond becoming even stronger has let me digivolve to my mega form. I'm so fast, you best not blink or you will regret it. My Fenrir Sword will freeze you and my Aurvandil's Arrow never misses. I'm accompanied by Freyr on my arm._ "

"DarkSilphymon!"

"Dark Top Gun!" DarkSilphymon summoned an energy orb like Silphymons Top Gun but the energy was purple. It shot the blast, but...

"Punishing Storm!" A tornado was summoned that blocked the attack. When the wind disappeared...

"Where did she go?" Yami asked.

"DarkSilphymon behind you!" Miyako shouted.

However, it was not quick enough as Valkyrimon pulled out her sword, stabbing her as ice spread out throughout her body, encasing her in ice before shattering. A light took form as DarkSilphymon reverted to a blue Pururumon and black Salamon.

"Pururumon!"

"BlackSalamon!"

The dark digidestined cradled their partners as they faded away.

"Yami..."

"Miyako..."

"We'll be reunited soon..."

As they disappeared, Yami and Miyako remembered what happened. There was a name.

"Hey, digidestined!" Yami shouted, getting their attention. "Something messed with our minds! Something called Ap-!"

Before she could finish, a tentacle like what took Jack appeared, yanking them through. However, they had more to go on.

"Ap?" Yolie asked. "Ring any bells?"

"There was more, but maybe. Let's help the guys."

"Right!"

They went to help out the boys with BlackOmnimon.

Suddenly as BlackOmnimon threw AnkyloAngemon into Imperialdramon Valkyrimon appeared with Kari and Yolie as Tyler looked around for Yami but sees now sign of his sister or her DNA partner as he got mad and lost focus of the Digimon around him.

"Tyler, get your head in the game and we can get revenge for Yami later," said Max but it was too late.

"Positron Laser!" "Holy Hammer!" "Aurvandil's Arrow!" said the three Mega level Digimon as their attacks combined and pushed BlackOmnimon back till he couldn't maintain his form and de-digivolved back to BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon as the two older DarkDigidestined went back to their base.

"Let's hope we bought your brothers enough time," Ken said as all the digimon dedigivolved to fresh, with the exception of Kari's partner which went to in-training.

* * *

hope you liked that. here are the lists

Dark Digidestined sent back

Tyler (O)  
Max (O)  
Tori (X)  
Ian (O)  
Momo (X)  
Jack (X)  
KT (XX)  
Yami (XX)  
Daisuke (XO)  
Iori (XX)  
Miyako (XX)  
Kevin (XO)

Digimon Going Beyond TV Limit

Biyomon- Phoenixmon  
Patamon- Seraphimon  
Gatomon- Ophanimon  
Wormmon- JewelBeemon  
Veemon- Flameboltdramon  
Armadillomon- Submaterramon  
Hawkmon- Halshurimon  
Shakkoumon- AnkyloAngemon  
Gomamon- Vikemon  
Palmon- Rosemon  
Silphymon- Valkyrimon


	18. Izzy VS Ian

here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy. we're down to the wire. also forgot to post this about a month ago. trip to the mountains. signal was terrible. had to use my phone's data just to check my PMs, and that was harder than Tokomon beating BlackWarGreymon

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai and Agumon found themselves in a dark room.

"Where are we, Tai?" the dinosaur asked.

"I don't know," Tai said.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room as Tai was shocked. Tai saw an army of evil digimon, including Devimon, Myotismon, BlackWarGreymon. Not only that, but they were attacking people, including his friends.

"Agumon we have to-!"

However Tai could only look on in horror as he turned toward his partner. He did not see the little orange dinosaur. Instead he saw the giant, white, mindless pile of bones known as SkullGreymon. It fired its chest missile at a random building. Tai tried to move, but found himself in chains. This was his greatest fear. His partner a mindless monster, digimon attacking, his friends being hurt, and he unable to do a thing.

Meanwhile, Matt and Gabumon also walked into a dark room.

"Where do you think we are, Gabumon?" Matt asked. Surprisingly he was met with silence. "Gabumon?" Matt turned and saw his partner not there. "Okay, dude, not funny." Then he saw bubbles with the other digidestined.

"I can't believe Matt actually thinks we're friends," Joe said as Matt gasped.

"Wha- What?"

"He's so busy being a rock star, he can't tell the difference between friends and people taking advantage," Izzy said.

"So, TK, what kind of brother is Matt?"

"Totally unreliable. He'd rather hang out with a band that will leave him on the streets than watch a movie with his little brother, which is fine by me."

Matt couldn't believe it. Even his own brother was dissing him. He continued to hear the negative comments as he crouched more and more into despair.

'Come back to me, okay Tai,' came Sora's voice in his mind as he remembers the promise he made to Sora before they even started on their quest to go even higher then Mega Digivolution.

"I have someone to get back to and a promise to keep. You're not gonna stop me even if it was a one time mistake," said Tai as he broke the chains binding him as if they were made of wet paper. Staring down the skeleton dinosaur made the Digimon disappear as suddenly Tai was back in the room with Agumon.

"What happened Tai? You looked like you were stuck in a trance."

"I think that was a test of courage."

Suddenly the ground started shaking as they both fell on their butts. Then something rose from the ground, a sword with writing on it in a stone. Tai shares a look with Agumon before the two walk up to the sword. Both grab the hilt, ready to pull.

"On three, buddy," Tai said. "1..."

"2..."

"3!" they shouted together as they pulled it out.

Tai is amazed that the sword feels light as a feather as he holds it up without any trouble.

Matt was getting more and more depressed at these words. Then...

"See you on the other side."

Matt remembered the fist bump shared between him and Tai, all the memories of their adventures together, like during the battle against the dark masters Tai punched some sense into him, and when he failed to keep the promise he made to protect Kari from Myotismon.

"This isn't real. This is what I'm afraid of, that none of them really wanna be my friends. But they've helped me. When I was lost in my darkness, Tai knocked some sense into me. If he wasn't my friend or didn't care, he wouldn't have done that. I broke my promise to protect his sister from Myotismon. I won't break another promise."

Then the illusions turned to him and smiled before disappearing. He found himself in the room with Gabumon.

"What happened?" the beast digimon asked.

"I think I passed the test of friendship," Matt said.

As he said this, the ground shook a bit as a stone rose with what looked like a cannon embedded in it. The two shared a look as they pulled it out, and Matt was surprised. It looked to be a powerful cannon yet was light as air.

"Is this really a weapon to get you to the next level?" Matt asked.

"I certainly feel like I have a connection with it."

Matt nodded as they went back to the entrance, finding Tai as they shared a fist bump.

"Kept my promise this time," Matt said.

"What?" Tai asked.

"Nothing. Never mind."

A few days since Matt and Tai had come back with both weapons as Izzy along with some help from Yolie were running some checks on them to see what the two need to do to use both items. However we find Mimi coming out of a clothing store with a bright smile on her face as her thoughts head towards her genius crush and what she just bought for him to see later, when the two were alone. Unfortunately for Mimi she wouldn't even make it home as she passes by an alleyway a hand reaches out with a cloth as it covers her mouth before the pink haired slumps into the waiting arms of Ian as he places her on the ground.

"You send Bouncy booty away and I get revenge for her, maybe make you like her and have two bouncy booties hehehe," said Ian as he felt Mimi's unconscious body liking what he felt before looking in her bag as his deranged smile grew even larger. Ian's laugh was heard from the alley as the sound of clothes getting ripped off as a piece of Mimi's now ruined shirt flutters in the wind as Izzy feels a shiver run up his spine.

About an hour later, Izzy got a text on his phone. He saw it was from Mimi, asking him to meet her at the beach.

"Mimi, you and Sora were the ones who warned us about the texts," Izzy whined before coming to a realization. "Unless..."

"Izzy where are you going?" Yolie asked.

"Mimi sent me a text!"

"So?"

"Mimi's the one who warned us about the dark digidestined intercepting our phones. If she would send me a text despite Ian still being here..."

Yolie took a moment before gasping.

Izzy ran off with Tentomon flying right behind him, cloaked thanks to some special tech made by Izzy and Ken. They soon arrived at the beach as Izzy saw Mimi unconscious under an unbrella. She was wearing a purple and green bikini but was tied up with rope and Palmon being tied up too.

"Mimi!" Izzy said. However... "Ow! A barrier?"

"That's right," Ian said coming out with BlueTentomon. "Only way to undo is for one of us to lose. And it won't be me. Blue Tentomon!"

"BlueTentomon Digivolve to... Kuwagamon! Kuwagamon Digivolve to... Okuwamon!"

"Don't worry, Mimi. We'll save you. Tentomon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon Digivolve... MegaKabuterimon!"

So the battle began.

"Oh I can't wait to get a piece of that bouncy booty, I've been lonely since my babe was sent back I could really show her a good time," said Ian as Izzy was getting angry as Ian was just talking about Mimi like she was an easy slut who would sleep with anyone. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" screamed Izzy as he pounces on Ian as the Digidestined of Knowledge punches Ian with a fury never seen from the genius as he defends his girlfriend.

However this was all part of Ian's plan to make Izzy mad with rage so he could beat his good counterpart and take his girl as his second woman. Meanwhile above the two, MegaKabuterimon is trying to fight Okuwamon, but Izzy's scream distracts him as Okuwamon capitalizes on the Ultimate level Digimon's distraction making him crash into the sand a bit away from his partner as the shaking stops Izzy as he turns to see the downed form of his partner. Before Izzy could run over to make sure MegaKabuterimon was alright, Ian sucker punched Izzy in the face making him fall off the deranged teen as Ian laughs at his plan working.

Mimi groaned awake, finding herself in the bikini she bought for Izzy, but also bound.

"Palmon, wake up," Mimi said as the green digimon woke up.

"Uh, what happened?" Palmon asked as she found herself unable to move. "Huh? My vines are tangled up."

"What?" Mimi then saw Izzy and MegaKabuterimon fighting Okuwamon and Ian as MegaKabuterimon turned back into Tentomon.

"Oh, look, bubble butt 2 is awake. I can't wait to show her who her new man will be."

"Stop talking about her like that!" Izzy said as he rushed only for Okuwamon to finger-tap him. "I WILL-!"

"IZZY STOP YOU BIG DUMMY!" Mimi screamed as Izzy turned to her. "Izzy, you big dummy, I would never sleep with anyone else of my own will. I might act like a flirt, but only because I want you to man up. Don't let that guy talk trash about me. Just be calm, and let the answer for winning come to you. Like when you and Kabuterimon managed to beat Andromon when even Greymon and Garurumon couldn't."

"Mimi..."

Izzy's digivice glowed as he felt the power emanating from it.

"Tentomon Warp-Digivolve to..."

Tentomon shot a purple light to the upper left as Kabuterimon shot to the upper right and MegaKabuterimon shot to the upper left before a purple silouette of the mega. Gold armor formed on its legs. Then it formed on its arms. Its head turned golden before golder wings sprouted out its back before spreading them and releasing a massive amount of electricity.

"...HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Izzy, thanks to you regaining your sanity on the brink of insanity, I was able to digivolve to my mega form. Better wear sunglasses, or my golden shine might blind you and keep you from seeing my Mega Electro Shocker, Giga Scissor Claw and Horn Buster Kai coming."

"Don't let this stop you, Okuwamon!" Ian shouted as Okuwamon tried to attack.

"Horn Buster Kai!" the new mega shouted, charging electricity into its middle horn before doing an uppercut on Okuwamon. "Giga Scissor Claw!" He used the claw-like pincers on his head to trap Okuwamon. Then he started charging electricity, and... "Mega... ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

The close-range caused Okuwamon to go down as he turned into a Motimon.

"Sorry... Ian..."

As he disappeared Ian yelled in pain as he felt his mind clearing. And he...

"Bubble... butt? No... Momo! Oh, no, Momo, I lost!"

"Huh? You're not acting... insane?" Izzy asked.

"Of course not! Dark Digidestined don't embrace the power of our dark crests. We resist it. That's what we're supposed to do."

"What?"

However he disappeared before he could say more as the barrier around Mimi and Palmon disappeared and HerculesKabuterimon turned into Motimon. Izzy freed Mimi before he put on gloves to untangle Palmon without getting poisoned.

"Thanks Izzy."

"I should be thanking you, Mimi. If not for your encouragement, I woulda lost."

They hugged each other, happy to be reunited.

* * *

Dark Digidestined sent back

Tyler (O)  
Max (O)  
Tori (X)  
Ian (X)  
Momo (X)  
Jack (X)  
KT (XX)  
Yami (XX)  
Daisuke (XO)  
Iori (XX)  
Miyako (XX)  
Kevin (XO)

Digimon Going Beyond TV Limit

Biyomon- Phoenixmon  
Patamon- Seraphimon  
Gatomon- Ophanimon  
Wormmon- JewelBeemon  
Veemon- Flameboltdramon  
Armadillomon- Submaterramon  
Hawkmon- Halshurimon  
Shakkoumon- AnkyloAngemon  
Gomamon- Vikemon  
Palmon- Rosemon  
Silphymon- Valkyrimon  
Tentomon- HerculesKabuterimon

so anyone wanna see another lemon of these two? because if not I'll just get to the next battle in the next chapter. we're down to four dark digidestined, and some of you might think once they go, everything's done right? WRONG! as had been shown before, there is a greater evil at work. and it's not Myotismon or the Dark Masters. they're too obvious


End file.
